I'm Yours
by Elle Seren
Summary: Kouji has always been protective of Zoe and Zoe has always secretly liked it. When someone else notices the chemistry he decideds to give fate a push in the right direction. What will happen when Kouji tries to win the heart of his best friend? Kouzumi.
1. Jealousy

**A/N: Hey all! So I watched the first three seasons of Digimon as a kid and recently watched season 4 "Frontier" and fell in love with it! My personal favourite couples are Sorato (Sora x Matt/Yamato) Ryuki (Ryo x Rika/Ruki) and of course Kouzumi (Kouji x Zoe/Izumi) I'm hoping to write a story for each of them but decided to start with this one since it's freshest in my memory. Anyways, enough about that please enjoy and review! **

"Hey, looking good Z!" Zoe smiled and shot a 'thank you' back in the compliments direction. So she wasn't exactly sure who gave it, but a compliments a compliment right? She felt the energy nearby grow tenser and she barely had to look over to know who had silently fallen into step beside her.

She couldn't help giggling as his frown only grew more pronounced. "You know I can sense your bad mood from five feet away," She commented, noting his rigid posture with his hands stuck in his pockets, bandana flapping in the breeze as they walked together towards the school.

"I'm not five feet away though," He replied coolly and she noted he hadn't even bothered to say hello. "Well excuse me if you want me to leave but you're the one who decided to" –"That's not what I meant Zoe, I don't mind walking with you," He muttered with a sigh as though just admitting the fact aloud was painful for him.

He was starting to get used to the whole civil conversation and apologies thing by now. It was hard to be a lone wolf when she was constantly getting offended by his aloof attitude. Not that he minded...he would never tell anyone but she was sort of cute when she was angry.

"And I wasn't in a bad mood until those guys started being all..." He trailed off gritting his teeth with irritation, his hands tensing into tight balls in his pockets. The tense feeling all around her only got stronger as his protective instinct went into overdrive.

"_Those guys_ were just complimenting me, why is that so bad?" She asked testily, flashing him a sharp look with those suspicious turquoise eyes. "Do you even know anything about them?" He snapped, elbow brushing against hers as he walked right beside her.

Her anger dissipated with the distraction feeling butterflies rush around in her stomach at the casual touch. Every time he got close like this, even when he was being protective...it got her all flustered and she seemed to lose control of her tongue.

"At least they're nicer then you, you never compliment me," She pouted and immediately regretted her words as he looked curiously and awkwardly over at her.

"Um...it's not that I think you...uh...don't look good it's just...well...I just..." "Forget about it," She sighed, looking away as he searched hopelessly for a way out of the situation. Whenever she spoke without thinking, which happened way too often around him, she was reminded why having a crush on anyone, especially Kouji, was a bad idea.

He was a great friend, probably her best friend, but he was still a guy and any guy who wasn't a total flirt knew nothing about girls and their emotions. If Kouji even went on one date it was surprising, and she'd never even heard of him going on a second date so he wasn't exactly a love-guru.

"You didn't see the way they looked at you. Just because someone sounds nice doesn't mean they are nice," He said suddenly in a quiet but serious voice. "You're paranoid," She said uncertainly but she knew how protective Kouji was, it was one of the many things that attracted her to him. He was always looking out for her, if anyone looked at her funny, he noticed.

They reached the door at the same time and she hesitated just long enough for him get ahead of her push the door open, hesitating on the other side to hold it open for her. She felt the butterflies go back to work inside as he awkwardly looked the other way as though he didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he was holding the door open for a girl.

"You don't have to hold the" –she started but was rudely interrupted as a harsh glare cut across his usually calm and cool features, causing her to cut off midsentence. "But if it matters that much to you..." She tried again uncertainly.

Suddenly he shot forward, one arm cinched around her waist as he pulled her inside so she was sandwiched between him and the door. Gripping the door frame with his right hand he brought his foot up slammed it down bluntly on the head of a boy Zoe hadn't even seen creeping up behind her hoping for a glimpse up her skirt.

For a moment he stayed there, scowling down at the boy while being thoroughly distracted by the way her soft body was moulded to his side rather forcefully. Her cheeks were flushed whether from her position, his quick action of dragging her to her new position or because he just kicked some guys head in for her, he wasn't sure.

All he knew was that for whatever reason, he liked seeing her blush way too much.

Quickly releasing her and hoping that the anger and embarrassment wasn't showing on his face he turned around and walked away rigidly, cursing himself. Not because he kicked that guy, he deserved it, but because he didn't want to feel the way he did about _her._

Every time he got himself into one of these situations he didn't know how to act and it just made her more upset. He shouldn't be walking away because eventually she was going to get sick of following after him but what else could he do? If he stayed she'd think he was the pervert, and if he tried to play it cool he knew she'd know something was up. She could read him like an open book and it drove him nuts.

"Kouji, wait!" He heard her call loudly with no regard for the fact that people were looking. Sighing to himself as he fought with embarrassment and happiness, he stopped just long enough for her to catch up. She didn't miss the fact that he was still stiff with all the tenseness in his posture as he walked angrily along beside her to mask his awkwardness.

"I told you I'm not paranoid," He told her in as calm a voice as he could manage and to his surprise she smiled a little, still walking close beside him. It made him jumpy and nervous and happy all at the same time to have her even that close.

Even after leaving the digital world and becoming friends with his fellow digidestined he'd always felt a better connection with her, like she understood him somehow in a way the others didn't. It was still hard to let her into his exclusive 'lone wolf only' zone even after five years though. Lately it had been even harder because the really scary thing was that some of him liked it when she was close.

"I should have believed you," She sighed in agreement, turquoise eyes flickering downwards sadly. "You should have," He agreed but felt bad saying it. He never sugar coated things for anyone but when she hurt it felt like he hurt to.

It had gotten worse ever since she and Takuya dated for a couple weeks back in tenth grade. He nearly went off the deep end stuck between wanting to punch his best friend's lights out and wanting to make her happy. Even after they broke up that feeling of wanting to hold her close and never let her go never really went away.

"I don't understand you Kouji," She started, biting her lip in that hurt confused way that made him want to make all the hurt in the world go away. He didn't want to, couldn't hurt her. "Yes you do," He replied quietly, looking away in embarrassment as she looked up at him in surprise. She giggled slightly to his mortification as she saw the colour rising quickly in his cheeks.

"Isn't your locker the other way?" She asked suddenly and he was relieved that she hadn't pressed the issue until he realized he walked into yet another trap designed perfectly to embarrass him.

"Yes," He settled for, hoping she'd let it go and knowing she wouldn't. "So why are you –?" "I'm walking you to your locker okay? I don't want any other guys to take advantage of you," He snapped, harsher then he meant to but it was all he could do not to walk away right now as he forced himself to stay beside her.

"Oh," Was all she said, blinking innocently. He was refusing to look at her again, staring directly ahead at her locker and it made her feel all bubbly and happy on the inside. She probably shouldn't feel that way about a friend, especially not Kouji who didn't like emotional attachments but she couldn't help it he was just so cute when he got all protective!

She had always wondered why he was so protective of _her _though since he didn't seem very happy about it, like right now. Maybe she just wasn't good at reading him though. Grabbing his hand his footsteps faltered looking down at their linked hands like it was a foreign object.

"Umm..." He said intelligently, stopping a couple feet from her locker in confusion. "I was just wondering," She started quickly calling his attention back to her face. He automatically looked up at her words and tightened his grip on her hand. Flushing slightly she continued, "Why are you always so, you know, worried about" –"Hey guys!"

Both of them jumped as a cheerful voice interrupted. Kouichi grinned at them noting that Zoe's face looked lovely when it turned bright red and that even his brother the infamous cold wall who was stubbornly looking the other way had a bit of colour in his pale cheeks.

"H-hey!" She stammered back with a cheesy smile that she knew he wouldn't buy. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," He said innocently, gesturing to their casual hand hold and Kouji slowly looked down as though realizing for the first time that he was still holding her hand then shook his hand frantically to get rid of it, shoving both hands deep into his pockets and avoiding his brothers gaze, steam all but rising out of his ears with embarrassment.

"You weren't interrupting anything," He said gruffly as though nothing had happened as both of them gaped at him in disbelief.

"Actually you were," Zoe suddenly said irritably, planting her hands on her hips. Kouji turned to look at her with a calculated glance of cool surprise. "I was _trying _to ask your stupid brother why he was so uptight today, but I guess I know why now."

"Are you implying you make me uptight? Because you don't," The dark haired twin said warningly, staving off the truth, desperately pretending she hadn't nailed it on the head. "That's not what I was talking about," She said innocently, batting long lashes at him and he hesitated, not trusting her expression but not knowing what to say either.

"Um...you weren't?" "_Of course I was you idiot,_" She shouted. "Every time somebody compliments me or says something nice you freak out like they're out to get me," "I seem to recall my 'paranoia' as you call it, saved your ass today. All pun intended," He snapped back, anger flickering in his dark blue eyes that seemed to absorb her. Even when they fought she felt herself being drawn into him by that unmatchable fury.

"My ass is my business, not yours," She replied, automatically straightening her skirt in a distracting way. Kouichi felt his jaw drop as he watched the two of them fight fiercely out of nowhere like all that pent up lovey-dovey frustration was suddenly exploding.

He knew his twin had always had a soft spot for Zoe though he'd never tried to escalate their friendship to anything more than just friends. "You probably gave that kid a concussion! How do you know whether or not he was even trying to look up my skirt?" She asked, obviously frustrated with his mask of coldness that gave nothing away except his furious eyes.

"Zoe he was right behind you on his hands and knees and looking up. Figure it out for yourself!" "Wait some guy was trying to look Zoe's skirt?" Kouichi asked confused and feeling a little out of the loop. "Was he really?" She asked staring straight into Kouji's eyes boldly despite her half a head shorter stance.

"I'd like to know that to," Kouichi continued, turning to face his brother who's eyes barely flickered in his direction like he was just an inconvenient bystander in a room that only he and Zoe were in and nobody else in the world existed.

"Do you honestly have to ask?" He asked voice going abruptly soft and the fire in his eyes died. She seemed to deflate as well as she sighed. "No," She admitted, shooting him a sheepish smile.

Bringing up his hand he messed her hair lightly ignoring her sound of frustration as she tried to smooth it back down, glaring at him menacingly. "Hurry up and get your books," He told her, moving to lean against the locker beside hers and she obliged spinning the dial as Kouichi watched the two of them being suddenly peaceful together dubiously.

"That's it?" He asked at they both glanced at him in surprise as though they'd totally forgotten his presence. "What do you mean 'it'?" Kouji asked, watching distractedly as she bent down to grab her binders, straightening up with a flip of her hair before shutting her locker door again.

Kouichi, ignoring his former question, narrowed his eyes, watching the dazzled expression on his brother's face. For all his ragging about other guys he certainly seemed to have a strange fascination with Zoe's skirt today.

"I mean that's it? You're just" –Kouichi started but was interrupted again as someone jostled in beside him, throwing an arm around Zoe's slim shoulders with a grin. "Checking out the goods, Kouji?" Takuya asked with a goofy grin, apparently oblivious the death glares he was getting from his friend.

"No idea what you're talking about," He immediately denied through gritted teeth as the goggle-head in question checked her out for himself. "You look pretty Z," He told her charmingly and an intense unexpected wave of jealousy flooded inside Kouji.

Not only did he hate seeing anyone hit on Zoe, he was jealous of his ability to hit on her so effortlessly. "Thanks Takuya," She replied with an easy smile shifting uncomfortably under his arm. They'd stayed friends after breaking up but she wasn't nearly as comfortable around him as she used to be.

It was around then that she cemented her tight friendship with Kouji and when he realized his feelings for her were a little more than 'just friends'. Not that he'd ever tell her. He wouldn't want her to ever look the way she did around Takuya when he was there.

"Takuya, stop sexually harassing her," He said calmly slouching away from the locker in a warning way. "I'm not harassing her, am I Z?" He asked, giving her puppy dog eyes. "Of course not," She replied, fluttering her lashes at him. He looked taken aback but Kouji wasn't exactly in the mood to notice. Why was she flirting with him?

"Um...well I'll see you guys later, I have to meet up with JP before class he has my math notes. We should all catch a movie some time, you to Kouichi!" He said, releasing the pretty blond girl quickly and giving them all a cheeky salute before running off to find his fellow digidestined.

"Well he certainly seems very friendly today," Kouji muttered in an acidic tone. Zoe just rolled her eyes, slamming her locker door shut. "Oh please, don't tell me he's out to get me to? We've been over this before, me and Taki only like each other as friends, no need to get all jealous," She said nonchalantly but from his vantage point Kouichi noticed the small thrilled expression on her face when she looked away.

So he was jealous! She was telling the truth when she said she didn't like Takuya and she was silently relieved when he made it clear he didn't like her either. The only reason she did was to see what Kouji would do and he walked into the trap perfectly as he was clearly just realizing.

"J-jealous? What? I'm not jealous of him," He stammered furiously, eyes flashing a protective anger as she just laughed shooting him a cute smile as he tried to hide the truth as usual. Crushing on your best friend was always a bad idea he was finding because she could read him far too well.

"I think you are," Kouichi threw in tauntingly and he shot his twin a silencing glare. "Just because I noticed you flirting with _Taki _doesn't mean I'm jealous," He said firmly. "Takuya's my friend, I trust him and he can do whatever he wants."

"Even if it has to do with Zoe?" Kouichi challenge. A pained expression crossed Kouji's face at the idea of having to endure them dating again, a shiver going through him. "Y...maybe," He admitted in defeat. "That doesn't mean I'm jealous though!" He protested as they both laughed wickedly, exchanging high fives. After all, it wasn't often Kouji went down with such little fight.

"Sure," She replied with a shrug he rolled his eyes annoyed they'd gotten so much out of him. He trusted them both more than anyone else but still... "Come on," He said impatiently, grabbing her hand spontaneously and starting to walk away. She dug in her heels in surprise.

"Where are you going?" "I'm walking you to class, now come on, or we'll both be late," He announced and took some selfish revenge as his brother looked shocked. She worked her mouth, trying to respond but finally just shut it, nodding and tightening her hand around his. It wasn't exactly an intimate handhold but it got its fair share of stares as she hurried to keep up with him down the hallway, dodging other students on their way to class.

"Kouji, slow down!" She whined and he slowed a little bit, allowing her to catch her breath. When they finally arrived outside her math class he stopped completely, hand still holding hers gently and making a valiant effort not to look embarrassed. He didn't want people to think he was going soft!

"Thanks for...um...walking me to class," She said hesitantly as they stood together by the door. "Sure," he said awkwardly, moving to let go of her hand but she just tightened her grip desperately. "Kouji," She asked suddenly and he nodded, giving her the go ahead and bracing himself for the question.

"Were you really...you know...jealous of Takuya just now?" He resisted the instinct to melt into the floor immediately. Damn, how could he have fallen into this so easily? It was hard enough to admit to himself that he had feelings for her other then friendship, he didn't need her to know!

"Um...I...well..." The bell rang interrupting his stalling and he immediately released her hand. "I gotta go to class see you later!" He called making a dash for the stairs. She sighed, watching him go and ignoring the looks of passerby's.

How did he always manage to get away at the last second? It was like he always found a way of getting out of telling her anything relevant about himself. How? Why? She wanted to know more than anything now that she was realizing how impossible it would be to ignore these feelings inside her.

**A/N: So what do you all think? Please review and let me know, because I'm already hard at work on the next chapter! **


	2. Brotherly Talk

**A/N: Here's chapter 2, short but hopefully good. Chapter 3 is already finished and is the best one so far I think so if I get reviews I'll definitely post it! Thanks to everyone who read this story I really appreciate it.**

"Alright, we need to talk." Kouji looked warily over at his twin who looked ready to burst at the seams. Kouichi had always been shyer and more reserved then some of the other digidestined who might have already pumped him for information at this point after witnessing what went down this morning. He was also his brother though so in many ways he was that much harder to avoid.

"What about?" He asked nonchalantly, as though he didn't know! The brothers walked alone together towards the apartment where they lived. _At least, _Kouji thought, _there's no one else around to witness my humiliation._

"This morning with Zoe," Kouichi immediately said, cutting straight to the chase. "Once again, what about it? Do you want me to get her phone number for you or something?" He teased his brother figuring he mine as well have some fun now. Kouichi just frowned in irritation, knowing that his brother was just stalling the inevitable conversation.

"Do you like her?" "Obviously, I wouldn't talk to her if I didn't like her." "That's not what I meant!" Kouichi sighed in frustration, thinking about how to word the question so there was no getting around it.

"Do you...like her like her?" He asked then quickly added, "I mean as more than a friend?" Kouji looked away awkwardly. "I don't really want to talk about it," He tried weakly knowing it wouldn't work. "Well I do," his twin said flatly. Kouichi was rarely pushy or aggressive but when he wanted to be, he could be.

"So do you?" He asked eagerly. "I guess..." "You guess?" He prompted, stopping to look into the identical deep blue eyes beside him. Kouji looked nervous, raising his hand to ward off the penetrating gaze.

"No need to look so serious, it's no big deal, yah I sort of...have a...thing...for Zoe but no need to freak out over it," He insisted and knew his denial had failed as his brother's face split into a satisfied grin.

"Ok," He replied simply, folding his hands behind his head as he walked, looking up at the sky with a smile on his face. "Just...ok? No pressing questions?" "Nope," He replied, continuing his I-couldn't-care-less routine. "Alright..." Kouji trailed off, glancing at his brother suspiciously.

The second ticked by excruciatingly slowly, both brothers waiting for the other to crack –but they both knew who would go first.

"Alright, what's the stupid grin about? I told you it's no big deal!" Kouji exploded and Kouichi broke into laughter as the battle of the wills subsided.

"It is a big deal, Kouji you actually have a crush on someone! Zoe no less. I mean I always knew you sort of had a soft spot for her but she is a girl and one of your best friends. Still I should have seen it coming." Kouji mumbled to himself, looking away as he stomped along irritably. "Still doesn't matter," He muttered and Kouichi stopped laughing long enough to listen to what he said.

That was the good thing about his brother, he may like teasing Kouji when they were alone but he would never tell anyone else and he didn't take it too far. "Why doesn't it matter? You two seemed to have it...uh...going on this morning," He prompted awkwardly and Kouji just rolled his eyes.

That cold mask was on but Kouichi could see past it to the self doubt and it was seriously freaking him out. Kouji wasn't as overconfident as Takuya but he wasn't exactly self-conscious. "Seemed to," He said quietly allowing a shadow of concern to cross his face before covering it up again.

"She doesn't seem to feel the same way for me...that I do for her. She doesn't like it when I try to protect her and she gets angry when I try to be nice to her! Even when she, you know, held my hand this morning it was only because she was trying to get my attention. Every time she does something like that I don't know how to react and I just end up pushing her away more."

He sighed shaking his head violently to clear the thoughts before giving his brother a hard smile as they continued to walk, approaching the apartment quickly. "That's why it'd never work out between us so it's no big deal." Kouichi frowned quietly, following him in as he unlocked the door, kicking off his shoes just inside the doorway.

"You're wrong." Kouji looked up in surprise, his hands freezing in the act of taking off his sweater.

"...?"

He gave his brother a questioning look, wondering why they were even still on the topic. He thought he made it pretty clear he wasn't going to try and escalate things with Zoe and that was that.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but Zoe looked really happy when you held her hand and disappointed when you let go and you didn't see but she had this really excited look on her face that I've never seen before when you got jealous of Takuya," –"I wasn't jealous" –"and when you said you were walking her to class she didn't exactly resist and...well...yah I just don't think you should count yourself out yet," He said in a rush, ignoring the minor interruption.

He knew his brother, he'd swear till his dying day that he wasn't jealous of his best friend even for a second but it had been pretty obvious that he was. Kouji looked disbelieving and confused at the same time, desperately trying to hide the emotions.

"I...don't know..." He said more confused now than anything else, doubting his own memories but having a hard time doubting Kouichi's judgment. "I don't know anything for sure either but just give me a day. I promise not to embarrass you or be too obvious, I just want to see if I can figure out something you couldn't."

Kouji gave him a strange look that was half way between protective and desperate. Only now could Kouichi see that this had obviously been torturing him for some time. He wondered how long he had gone without telling anyone about his feelings for the girl.

"Zoe doesn't know me the same way you know her, she might open up to me or I might notice something you can't given your...condition," Kouichi bargained hesitantly and his brother smiled ruefully despite himself.

"Way to make it sound like a fatal disease," He said dryly, cuffing his brother in the head lightly. "Come on, just one day?" He begged, and Kouji hesitated seeming to actually take him seriously for the first time so far.

"Not to obvious?" He asked and Kouichi breathed a silent sigh of relief, ideas already whirring through his mind. "Of course not..."

**A/N: So there you have it, a short chapter 2. Please review! :D**


	3. Not Obvious

**A/N: Here's another chapter! This one made me laugh and the story finally starts to pick up. I meant for any texting to be in actually courier writing, but the website wouldn't let me so I put it in _italics._ Yes it is once again short; they will get longer if I actually get reviews. I already have 113 hits so there's no excuse for not reviewing even if you hate it!**

_Darkness: Come 2 the computer lab ASAP._

Kouji looked at the text curiously, recognizing his brother's signature name. It was sort of an inside joke among the digidestined, calling themselves by their spirit names, especially because the two twins were the opposite of darkness and light respectively.

He had been conveniently pushing his conversation with Kouichi out of his head all day today, knowing that whatever his brother was planning would go down at some point within these twenty four hours. Zoe had seemed normal when he walked into school with her this morning and he watched carefully for signs of disappointment when he didn't walk her to her locker again.

She might have been a little less smiley then usual but nothing that would normal cause him alarm...he deduced Kouichi must be planning to talk to her after school if he planned to talk to her directly at all. So what was the text about?

_Light: Y?_

_Darkness: Just come._

From the speed of his text, Kouji figured it must be something important. Assuming he meant the schools oldest and least popular computer lab Kouji spun around, shouldering his bag and making his way over to it.

The door had a 'busy' sign taped to it and he felt his heart sink suspiciously. That scrawled writing looked extremely familiar...swinging the door open he marched in and took in the group seated inside with a fathomless mask.

Takuya was sitting backwards on a chair, typing random things onto the screen and looked up as he came in, giving him a sheepish smile. That confirmed his theory about the note on the door. JP was seated across the row of computers from him, arms folded stubbornly with an expression that read let's-get-this-over-with-before-I-eat-you. Tommy sat on the desk in front of him, swinging his legs as he looked around curiously. He was still the youngest of the group, just barely in high school.

Finally Kouichi headed them off, sitting meekly at the front of the row of ancient computers just in front of the teacher's desk. Catching the dark furious gaze his twin unleashed on him he looked truly terrified despite the cold indifference on the rest of Kouji's face.

"You are fucking dead to me," He said, breaking the ice bluntly though everyone knew he didn't mean it. "It's not what you think!" Kouichi scrambled desperately for words, shooting out of his chair as Kouji tossed his bag down on the floor with a thunk. He remained silent, waiting for his brother to explain as the others froze like a deer in the headlights.

"Well...it's just..." He swallowed hard, looking desperately to Takuya for assistance. Kouji rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Takuya asked me first!" He blurted, looking miserable and Takuya continued to look guilty with a cheesy grin on his face as though still hoping for redemption.

Kouji raised a eyebrow that masked his impatience. "You two are gay?" He asked sarcastically and Takuya nearly fell off his chair in disbelief. "What? No way!" He shouted and Kouichi turned red with embarrassment though he took the shot without complaint since he knew he deserved it.

"This morning he kind of asked me about what went down yesterday..." He admitted slowly looking fearfully up at his brother like a cowering puppy. The angry aura around him seemed to glow ominously. Seizing a chair from the edge of the room, Koichi flinched back only to hear him slam it down and then seat himself with an almost pouty expression on his face, to his twin's amazement.

"I wasn't jealous," he muttered and everyone else burst into laughter at the characteristically determined expression on his face. Eyes flashing dangerously he sat up a little straighter and they all shut up.

"Well I just noticed you and Zoe have been hanging out a lot lately, I mean a lot more than usual and you act kind of...different around her. Then I saw you checking her out by her locker so I came over and she started flirting with me which I thought was weird and then you got all, um...not jealous, so I backed off but it made me curious. Koichi was there so I asked him about it this morning and I have to say, he's a terrible liar." He grinned, goggles catching the light as Koichi rolled his eyes.

"I told him I hadn't noticed anything but I was still trying to figure out a way to get Zoe alone and I thought he might know something so after he pestered me for half an hour during calculus I broke down and told him," Koichi admitted.

"How did everyone else find out?" Kouji asked, his tone obviously implying that he wasn't impressed. "That was my fault," Takuya said, taking credit for his actions as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

It was one of the reasons he and Kouji were best friends. As annoying as they found each other sometimes, they always came up honest with each other.

"I texted JP to ask if he knew who Zoe liked and he said she talks to lots of people but since the party thing she only really hangs out with us." "And mostly you at that," JP added to the end, not sounding too bitter.

Since returning from the digital world he'd gained a new confidence in himself and no longer had the same overwhelming attachment to Zoe that he had back then. Kouji stiffened at the mention of _that _party. All the work in the digital world taken away from her because of spiteful people...it made him furious but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Tommy?" He asked and Takuya took credit again. "I figured as the youngest Zoe would suspect him the least if he did some undercover investigation!" He exclaimed and they all stared at him in disbelief. Sometimes he still came up with the stupidest plans.

"So...yah that's how they found out," Koichi summed up. "And they all know?" He nodded. "Everything?" Kouji pressed and his twin nodded again looking miserable. All that could be heard from Kouji were faint mumbles about 'death' and 'payback'.

"So..." Takuya said awkwardly then suddenly appeared at Kouji's side, elbowing him playfully. "Zoe, huh?" He teased ignoring the death glares he was receiving as he ribbed him. "Shut up," Kouji mumbled, looking pissed and embarrassed. "I told Kouichi it wasn't going anywhere already."

Takuya finally stopped looking at him curiously. "Why not? You two seemed pretty into each other from what I saw and you're like best friends already." "Just because I am 'into' her doesn't mean she is 'into' me," Kouji explained mock patiently, using air quotes around Takuya's term.

"But you are into her?" Kouji barely nodded. "Like a lot?" He did nothing this time, looking away determinedly. "Well are you?" His best friend demanded and he finally exploded, "Can we not talk about that?" JP and Tommy laughed as Takuya nearly fell over under the weight of his glare.

"Kouji's got it bad for Zoe," JP sang bravely from his spot, glad to be out of reach from the brunt of his infamous death glare. "Real bad," Tommy agreed and Koichi even grinned a little. Kouji reminded himself to kill him slowly and painfully when they got home.

"So what if I do? I'm hopeless with that romantic...stuff," He said awkwardly, making it sound more like a confession then he meant to. "Alright guys we need a plan!" Takuya announced, clapping his hands together and everyone except Kouji looked eager.

Kouji looked like he'd rather die before executing one of Takuya's insane plans.

"Or not..." He mumbled but no one was really listening to him beyond the fact that he had confessed to liking their friend and they now saw it as their mission to get them together. "It's our mission to get Kouji and Zoe together!" Takuya announced echoing his thoughts and he rolled his eyes.

Picking up a dry erase marker he marched over to the dry-erase board. Writing a large scrawled title across the top he wrote, "HOW TO PICK UP GIRLS". Kouji tried hard to turn into smoke and sink through the floor. No luck. Damn.

"One, be nice," He announced, writing it underneath the obnoxious title. "Way to be totally ambiguous," Kouji muttered, deciding to give him a hard time since he wasn't having any luck disappearing. So he didn't have a lot of experience picking up girls, no need to point it out! Takuya gave him a confused looked and he sighed in exasperation.

"As in useless! How is 'be nice' a good tip?" He demanded and JP nodded frowning. "He needs something more obvious. Like...if you have something share it with her. Like if you have something really good for lunch" –"Cut the food analogy, I get it," He muttered and Takuya rubbed out his point, putting in JP's.

"You should talk nicer to her to," Tommy added and it was added to the board. "Say hello to her in the morning" –"And save her a seat in class" –"Make sure to smile when she looks at you" –"Don't let anyone push her around" –"And give her something of yours that's personal!" Takuya finished up, looking satisfied. Kouji looked around at them in bewilderment.

"But...that's how you guys treat her all the time!" He protested and they all looked slightly uncomfortable suddenly. "Well...yah, but it's not how you treat her," Koichi explained quietly. "I thought it was good I treated her differently?" He asked, feeling his head spin with all their suggestions.

"Some of the time, but sometimes you come off as kind of cold, you know? You just need to work on that charm," Takuya encouraged but he just frowned. He had always lacked in charm whereas the others in the room had more than enough between them.

"Besides this list is for you not us. If you treat her that way she'll know you like her for sure!" JP said in what was meant to be an encouraging way. "I don't want her to know though," He complained. "I'm fine just being friends, really. If she doesn't like me I don't want to pressure her into anything."

"That's so cute!" Takuya shouted and Kouji stared at him like he had just announced he was going to wear a tutu to school for the next week. If there was one thing Kouji did not consider himself, it was cute.

"Don't worry you just do the stuff we told you to, and we'll find out whether or not she likes you!" He insisted and looking around doubtfully he saw that everyone else was also strangely on board with this plan.

"And we won't be obvious, I swear," Takuya promised solemnly, ignoring the dirty look Kouji sent his brothers way. Kouichi didn't need to know how much he secretly appreciated their efforts on his behalf even if he didn't like them all knowing his secret. Being part of a group meant trust, he was working on that. Still... "You're so dead."

**A/N: Ok so I really enjoyed writing that chapter and it keeps getting better after this! Please review or I'll feel like nobody loves me :(**


	4. A Plan and a Half

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter! Anyways, what I wanted to say was thank you to everyone who is reading this and I also wanted to apologize for my review demands. I had someone point out to me that it was rude and I agree it was so I am sorry and I hope you will continue reading my story anyways if you like it :D Also, a reminder that any italicized spirit name followed by: and then words is a text, if you're not sure which spirit is which person feel free to message me and I will let you know, I know some of you may not have watched the show in awhile! :)**

"Z! Over here!" Turning around at the sound of her nickname, Zoe smiled as JP jogged towards her. "What's up JP?" Kouji looked up from his locker, willing himself to relax as the larger boy came into view.

Why was he so uptight around her? He really needed to work on that although apparently protectiveness was attractive...damn, he needed to get their voices out of his head! It was making him crazy. So far he hadn't gathered enough courage to actually try anything on her.

"You forgot your Biology text book. It probably still would've been there tomorrow but I thought" –"Come on Zoe," Kouji interrupted, slinging his bag casually over his shoulder.

"Uh...thanks JP," She said grabbing the book out of his hands and folding it into her arms. He took it away from her easily, unzipping her bag and shoving it in without saying a word. She looked surprised and was about to comment but he just looked away, avoiding her gaze.

"Well we're going to my house to study for our English test tomorrow. I'd invite you to come but it probably won't be much fun..." She said, trailing off and JP resisted a grin, recognizing her tone of voice. All girls did that when they were using code for, 'you-are-not-invited'.

"No problem, I'm working on a shop class assignment anyways. We all need to get together sometime, it's been awhile!" _Not nearly long enough,_ Kouji grumbled internally as she agreed enthusiastically. "Takuya was talking about that yesterday, I'll text you guys sometime. We should go to the new zoo!"

Kouji looked up in surprise at her words. "The zoo? Why would you want to go there?" "Cause of all the cute animals," She cooed and he looked at her in disbelief then wondered if she'd look so happy if he trashed her idea.

True the zoo didn't sound that exciting to him...but the world didn't _have _to revolve around him. Not all the time anyways. "Sounds...interesting..." He managed and she smiled hugely with happiness, clasping her hands together.

"Really?" She asked breathlessly turning to him completely and he looked down at her uncertainly, taken aback by her over-enthusiastic approach to his agreement. Was he really that disagreeable? Glancing hopelessly sideways at JP he nodded vigorously, giving him the thumbs up.

"Uh, sure, why not?" "Yay!" She cheered jumping up in the air as far as her platform flip-flops would allow. JP was grinning way too obviously for his likes so he rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, simply walking away.

Her sparkling turquoise eyes widened in surprise but he felt a slight ray of hope as her smile grew shy but still present on her face. "Bye JP! Thanks for getting my text book for me!" She called over her shoulder, tripping along behind Kouji's insistent pace happily. As soon as they rounded the corner JP whipped out his cell phone.

_Thunder: Plan went better than expected guys. Ne 1 up 4 a trip 2 the zoo this weekend?_

_Fire: K agreed 2 take her 2 the zoo?_

_Darkness: Not me._

_Fire: Srry didn't mean u darkness._

_Thunder: Yup, she seemed really happy. We should ditch them there 2gether._

_Fire: Definitely._

_Ice: I'll help set it up with Z we should think of excuses y we can't go in case she gets suspicious!_

_Thunder: i have a date on Saturday._

_Fire: With who, Burger King?_

_Thunder: Ha, very funny Taki..._

_Fire: i was joking, who?_

_Thunder: Let's focus on getting K + Z 2gether. Ice, what's ur excuse?_

_Ice: Um..._

_Fire: At least we know he's not going on ne dates._

_Ice: Hey! It's not like u've been on many dates lately either._

_Fire: At least i'm old enough 2 date._

_Darkness:...Takuya's love life aside...i'll help u prep 4 ur math exam Saturday._

_Ice: K sounds good 2 me i need help neways._

_Thunder: Z will buy that, she thinks ur nice enough 2 do that._

_Darkness: I am nice enough 2 do that..._

_Fire: Now i don't have an excuse!_

_Ice: Find urself a date._

_Fire: The girl i like isn't into me._

_Thunder: no way, and u gave me a hard time about MY date?_

_Fire: Shut up._

_Darkness: Better think up something quick or Light will tell Wind u have dance lessons or something._

_Fire: I'll come up with something o_O_

_Darkness: At least now we know Wind and Light have plans, and we have a plan and half. It'll have 2 do 4 now._

Meanwhile...

"Were you serious when you said you'd be alright with going to the zoo?" She asked suddenly and Kouji looked over in surprise. He had been lost in his own world, thinking about how the guys expected him to actually 'put the moves' on his best friend without coming off as a total idiot.

"Eh?" He asked confused and she continued, staring straight ahead with a worried frown on her forehead. "I just know that you were probably just being nice when you said you didn't mind going and I don't want you to think you have to go just because I want to." Glancing sideways at him she blushed a little and said, "I know it's really childish and not exactly your sort of thing..."

He felt like his heart skipped a beat the way she kept talking about 'you and I' as though this wasn't a group date at all. How could he argue over that? A tiny smile lifted the corner of his mouth and she looked surprised as he reached over and silently messed up her hair gently.

Then he remembered that Takuya and the guys had reminded him that she couldn't read his mind. Damn, that meant he actually had to say something. Glancing down at her confused face he took a deep breath and told himself to be a man. How hard could it be?

"I'm not crazy about the zoo," Her face fell slightly and he hurried on, "But I don't mind going. It'll be...fun...hanging out with you and um, everyone else." She contemplated that for a minute then smiled cautiously up at him, snatching his hand off her head where it was still resting and swinging it back and forth in hers. It was childish but cute at the same time.

"You really mean it?" He rolled his eyes, raising their linked hands to bop her forehead lightly. "How many times are you going to ask that? Yes, I mean it, I'm happy to go wherever y –er, wherever people decide on," He assured her, purposefully stumbling. It was the first time he specifically dropped a hint and he held his breath watching out of the corner of his eye as she blushed and smiled happily.

He let it out slowly, feeling his heart pound. Was it possible that Kouichi was right? No, he didn't even want to think about that, the disappointment if he was wrong would be crippling. He'd never be able to look at her the same way and he still had at least an hour of studying to do this afternoon, alone, with her.

...

"Kouji!" She called from the hallway and he looked up at the doorway curiously as she appeared. He was stretched out on the bed, chewing on his pencil as he tried to remember the name of the main character in Shakespeare's book. Something about meat...beef? Chicken? No, it was ham, ham and lettuce. Hamuce? Hamlet? That was it!

"Phone," She said, tossing him the portable phone and he caught it in surprise. Who called him on Zoe's phone? The only person he could think of was Takuya who at this point no doubt knew all about where he was and who he was with from JP. Growling to himself slightly he said, "What?" As he put the phone to his ear.

"Um...hey Kouji," Asked an uncertain feminine voice on the other end he felt he gut lurch at the sound. "Oh, hi Colette," He said awkwardly wishing Zoe had given him some warning. He looked up to glare at her she mouthed him a 'sorry' as she bit her lip.

Sighing he knew he didn't have the patience to deal with another girl right now when he had enough girl drama going on already. Zoe padded over in her socks quietly, lifting herself up onto the foot of the bed to lean back against his legs. The warmth of her body was extremely distracting.

"Look I know you don't really want to talk to me," She blurted in a rush and he frowned into the phone, wondering if she had read his mind. "And I totally get that it's...well that there never really was a 'you and me'. I figured you only went on that one date with me because you wanted to make Zoe happy." His first reaction was surprise that she had figured out so easily his second embarrassment as he glanced over at Zoe who looked like she was burning up with curiosity.

"Um...sure..." He mumbled awkwardly. "I wasn't calling about the date though, that's history. I think we all know who you like anyways," He could almost see the wry smile on her face. It'd been awhile since he saw her...he sort of avoided her after that one date, feeling mean for never calling her back but he really didn't like her as she obviously knew.

"I was just thinking that there was something you could do to help me and when Zoe said you were over I thought...well...maybe you'd give me a chance?" "A chance for...what exactly?" He asked suspiciously. "I just really like this guy and I wondered if maybe you could ask him if he liked me since you're friends with him," She said sounding embarrassed and he had to give her credit for coming out with the guts to ask him.

"Oh...well I'm not really good with that stuff but it seems to be going around right now." He reminded himself that he really didn't have the energy for more drama right now but he didn't have the heart to tell her no.

"Who is it?" Plus if it was one of his fellow digidestined which it likely was if she was asking him, then he wanted to know. "Can I meet you at Zoe's locker tomorrow?" She asked, avoiding the question and he only hesitated slightly before saying, "Fine."

She thanked him with relief and quickly clicked off and he followed suit. What a weird conversation. It must have shown on his face as he put the phone down because she immediately asked, "What was that about?" He glanced over at her as she tried to compose her face not to look too curious but it was pretty obvious she was dying to know.

"She needed to ask me a favour," He said innocently, resisting the urge to grin at her and failing miserably. "Come on, tell me," She whined, dropping all pretence of not caring as he rolled over onto his back, folding his hands behind his head and putting his knees up to prop herself up against.

"It was no big deal really just some silly girl thing..." She sat up straight, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously. With her blond hair gathered up in a messy pile on her head she looked relaxed and comfortable and...beautiful. He blinked, trying not to think too much about it.

"Did she ask you out?" "What?" He asked, an honest look of confusion crossing his face. "No, of course not," He added quickly as she relaxed again. His spirits soared. Either she was suddenly protective of him around her friends or she was jealous! She sighed, folding her arms around his knees, leaning her head on top as though it was perfectly normal to be so close.

"So what'd she really ask?" He zipped his lips wide eyed and threw away the key. She giggled as his expression then grinned wickedly. Straightening up she jumped on him suddenly and began tickling his sides mercilessly as he writhed beneath her desperately trying to get her off as he laughed helplessly.

"Tell me!" She demanded as he begged for mercy. That was the problem with best friends...they knew all your weaknesses. "F-fine," He managed and she stopped, still sitting half on top of his chest, staring down at him teasingly.

"Apparently she likes someone I know and she wants me to ask this guy if he likes her," He told her with a sigh, trying to catch his breath as she shoved him over on the bed, lying down beside him as she leaned her head against his arm shyly. His heart skipped a beat then pounded harder than could possibly be healthy but he wasn't complaining.

"Sure she wasn't talking about you?" She asked with a small shadow of concern in his voice and he just chuckled lazily. If she only knew. "Definitely not, she has a pretty good idea of why that wouldn't work out," He said dryly, remembering how she had pegged him so efficiently. He really needed to get less obvious about his feelings for Zoe when he was around other people.

"How come? I always thought you guys were really similar," She said lightly but she could feel her insides twisting with jealousy. It wasn't fair to feel that way when she was always putting him in awkward situations even though she knew he likely had no idea about her feelings for him.

Like lying down on the bed with him, it was easy for her to imagine it was a couple thing to do...but it probably never even occurred to him that it wasn't normal for best friends to act like that. It was purely selfish of her but she just couldn't seem to stop tempting fate.

"She knows I don't like her," He said casually avoiding the question. Sitting up slightly she raised an eyebrow at him. "You make it sound like you do like someone?" She said in a questioning way. "Um...maybe..." He said awkwardly and her mouth fell open in surprise, making her look ridiculous in a cute way.

"You actually like somebody?" She said in surprise, more over the fact that he admitted than anything else. He had never actually told her about liking somebody before. "I'm not saying who though!" He said quickly, heading off her next question effectively.

"Aw, please?" She begged, pouting her lower lip and making puppy eyes at him. He must be going soft, because it actually made him want to tell her except for the fear that she'd be horrified if he did. "Do you like someone?" He asked to distract her.

"Maybe," She teased in her girly way, knowing he'd never guess who. "Do you know who Colette likes then?" He continued, dragging her away from the topic of him liking someone. "No actually, she hasn't told me," She admitted with a frown.

"It's gotta be one of the guys," Kouji said certainly and they both knew which 'guys' he was talking about. "I guess you'll find out tomorrow," She said in that fake relaxed voice and he tilted his head in her direction, too lazy to sit up as he looked over at her dubiously.

"No need to be jealous, you can come with me," he assured her and she rolled her eyes to hide her blush. With the same creamy skin tone as him any color that rose to her face was immediately obvious to both of them.

"I'm not jealous," She said quickly and he chuckled. "That's my line," He said quietly, referring to the other day and wondering if she'd catch the meaning. He held his breath as the back of his hand skimmed lightly against hers in the small space left between their bodies as they both lay on their backs looking up at the ceiling.

Naturally she reached for his hand at the touch and he let their fingers tangle, weaving their hands together firmly. It was the first time he'd done more than loosely grasp her hand, and it was hard to pass this one off as a 'friendly' thing.

His heart was pounding but he felt strangely calm at the same time because she was gripping his hand the same as he was hers. Blushing or no, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this good about studying.


	5. Discovery

**A/N: Summer break is finally here! Unfortunately that means a lot of my time will be spent up at my cottage which has no internet connection...but I will still update regularly, and respond to any reviews ASAP! Also, I'm considering a sequel for this story...I just love this couple so much! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I hadn't even realized I forgot to put one into the first couple of chapters, I feel so bad! I wish I was the genius who thought up Digimon but whoever it was, thank you for making my childhood totally awesome! Of course I don't own it.**

_Light: Where r u?_

_Wind: Locker. U?_

_Light: Outside. Y r u so early?_

_Wind: Curiosity._

_Light: Lol._

_Wind: Somehow i doubt ur actually laughing._

She looked up from her phone just as she heard a low chuckle from behind her. "You're wrong," He said quietly and she spun around to face him. "I guess so," She said with an impish smile. "So you were so curious to know who Colette likes that you came in early?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Why is that so hard to believe? She's my friend, and you're my friend to," She argued back immediately. Someone was feisty this morning. Somehow holding her hand yesterday while they studied only made it harder to distract himself from his feelings now that there was a real hope she had feelings for him to. So suffice to say the feisty attitude was doing nothing to keep his mind on _Colette. _

"I think you just don't believe that she doesn't like me," He said bravely in his coolest voice as he leaned back against her locker, dark eyes scanning the halls for the raven haired girl. "If you say she doesn't like you, I believe you," She insisted but her voice said otherwise, peppered with insecurity.

"Or maybe you don't believe that I don't like her...?" He continued, letting his voice trail off in question as he looked at her curiously. "That's not it either," She said stoutly, looking away as a blush highlighted her cheeks beautifully.

"Are you going to be like this all the time until I tell you who I like?" He asked with a chuckled as she pouted, sticking her tongue out at him childishly. "Like what?" She demanded and he was saved from answering as a tan girl with a short black coloured bob cut appeared.

Kouji recognized her immediately because of her small stature and petite frame. She was even smaller then Zoe. It was this way of recognizing people by comparing them to the blond on his left that reminded him why he had never called her for a second date no matter how hot other guys said she was. He could never have a healthy relationship when all he could think of was _her._ Now more than ever.

"Hey Kouji," She said shyly, red lips turning up into a small smile. "Hey..." He said awkwardly then gestured to Zoe politely. "Do you mind if she's here?" Colette looked surprised to see her standing there silently then smiled and hugged her friend as they both greeted each other happily.

"No of course not, I trust Zoe," She said, shaking out her short glossy hair. "So...who is it?" Zoe asked, tapping her feet impatiently on the ground, looking almost nervous. "Well...it's someone you both know..." She said slowly, drawing it out for her friend's sake.

"Obviously," Kouji coughed and Zoe reached out blindly to swat his chest as hard as she could without taking her eyes of Colette who looked amused by the confrontation and he just rolled his eyes. "Okay I'll tell you," She said taking a deep breath.

"It's Takuya," She confessed and Zoe felt her jaw drop in disbelief. "_No way!_" She exclaimed and Colette nodded, holding her head high with pride. "Don't be mad, I know he's your ex and all but I know you've moved on and" –"It's okay," Zoe said impatiently.

"But really _Takuya?_ Have you ever even talked to him?" She asked, still trying to wrap her head around the idea of tiny strong Colette liking the goof ball goggle-headed over confident leader. "Yah it's kind of been going on for awhile...we see each other in Chem. And in the hallways and every time I see him..."

She sighed with a dreamy look on his face and Kouji faked a gag, ducking another blow from Zoe as he pulled out his cell phone. Time for a little payback...

_Light: Who does Fire like?_

_Thunder: Idk, he said she wasn't into him whoever it is._

_Light: k_

Frowning as he hit a dead end he wondered who else he could ask. Kouichi was in his Chem. Class so it was possible that he'd noticed something if there was anything...

_Light: Who does Fire like?_

_Darkness: Idk, but he keeps screwing up r labs cuz he can't stop staring at R.B._

_Light: Who is R.B.?_

_Darkness: Raven beauty._

Glancing up from his phone as the girls giggled and talked excitedly he noticed the way Colette's hair caught the light. She was beautiful and her hair was black. Hm, what were the chances of that? Only one way to find out.

_Light: Who is R.B.?_

His cell phone remained stubbornly silent for what seemed like way to long as he waited for the return text from Takuya. Did he have his phone off or was he purposefully ignoring him?

_Fire: Y?_

Took him long enough.

_Light: Cuz, now spill. Who is she?_

_Fire: A girl in my Chem. Class. That's her nickname cuz she's so hot._

_Light: Real name?_

Another long drawn out pause. _Come on Takuya, if you don't hurry up the bell will ring..._ He thought impatiently, shaking his phone as if that would make the text come faster. Nothing was forthcoming, so he decided to move it up a notch.

_Light: I know u have a thing 4 her. Trust me i am tryin 2 help u_

This time the return text was almost immediate.

_Fire: Who said i had a thing 4 her?_

_Light: Doesn't matter, she doesn't know yet as far as i know. Tell me wat her real name is or i promise she'll find out._

He knew someone else might frown on his use of blackmail on his best friend, but from experience he knew it was the only way to make his friend squeak. Any time now...

_Fire: R u serious?_

_Light: yes._

_Fire: Colette._

_Light: meet me at my Wind's math class in 5._

This game of cat and mouse seemed silly to him. Takuya obviously liked her and she obviously liked Takuya. Neither seemed to be the shy type so waiting seemed pointless. Snapping his phone shut he pocketed it, ignoring the frantic vibration.

"Math class, now," He said bluntly, grabbing the back of Zoe's bag and walking away, dragging her after him, knowing that Colette would follow with concern for her friend and that nobody else would be worried to see him dragging Zoe around after him.

She protested loudly flailing her arms until he gave her a pointed look, flashing his cell phone and then glancing at Colette who was hurrying after them in confusion. Understanding dawned on her face to his relief and she continued to dig in her heels but not enough to slow him down anymore than necessary.

He finally came to a halt outside her classroom and she shook him off irritably, giving him a not-so-menacing glare. Glancing around he scanned the crowds of moving students quickly. She elbowed him sharply and pointed towards an incoming flow of students that Takuya should be part of if he was coming.

"What's going on?" Colette asked, trying to catch her breath and she looked where Zoe was pointing in confusion. "In about two seconds, you should see a pair of particularly dorky looking goggles," Kouji said in way of explanation and Zoe shook her head at her friend sympathetically.

A blank look crossed the girls face as she tried to compute what she said. "Why would Takuya be here?" She asked and Kouji snorted in disbelief. "Because I told him to come and he's the sort that doesn't like to miss out," He replied and just then his hat appeared, complete with goggles and clashing red ensemble.

"What –why would you tell him to come here? Why are you setting us up?" She sputtered angrily as he approached. "I didn't set you up, I asked who he liked just like you asked me to, then I told him to come here when I had reason to think he meant you. You're the one who decided to follow me and Zoe," He said breezily, totally unaffected by her glare. Angry Zoe was much scarier then angry Colette.

"Reason to _think_ he does?" She hissed but was then interrupted by a cheerful, "Cole!" She looked up, working her mouth but nothing came out. Finally she came out with a meek, "Hey...Taki." "You remembered my name," He teased with a grin in his usual cheesy way. Kouji had to credit him for not showing a single bit of any awkwardness or embarrassment he might be feeling.

"Hey Kouji, is Kouichi still made at me?" "Huh?" He asked, looking up, not expecting to be part of this conversation. "Well I kind of screwed up the lab last week cause I got...um...distracted and Mr. Spence freaked out cause the stuff was acid or something and he hasn't talked to me since then except about, you know, _stuff,_" He babbled, wriggling his eyebrows obviously at the end.

Kouji grit his teeth and quickly pulled one of Zoe's text books out of her arms and thumped him over the head with it before dropping it back into her arms. "Oh my gosh, Takuya!" Colette squealed in horror, stretching up on her tip toes to cup his face protectively with her hands.

"I'm okay...guess I kind of had that coming though..." He said shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness and nearly knocking her over. He reached out and steadied her gently, his hand fully circling her pixie sized arm. They stared at each other for a moment and Kouji felt like gagging again but knew Zoe would probably beat him up if he did.

"Uh...my bad, didn't mean to get all in your face," He said, releasing her and she smiled, giggling at his innocence. "It's okay," She hinted and he tilted his head to the side, looking confused as she stepped closer to him despite the pushing of other students around them.

"Takuya" –"Can I ask you something?" He blurted, looking embarrassed out of relatively nowhere and she nodded patiently as Kouji rolled his eyes. "I really think he's ADD sometimes," He muttered and Zoe coughed back a laugh, keeping her eyes on the couple in front of them.

"Well, see, the thing is...I kind of need a date for Saturday. Not that you're a last resort or anything, I haven't asked anyone else yet! Not that I was going to ask anyone else and it's not like I _need,_ need a date but JP won't stop bragging about his mystery girl and I thought hey, there's this girl I like and I don't know if she's into me but wouldn't it be cool if I could go out with her on Saturday to? So...yah...do you...you know...want to go out...with me...?" He asked and as her face lit up in a smile Kouji couldn't believe he pulled that off.

Any other guy would have looked like an idiot saying that but from the way Zoe was sighing all dreamy-like he must have done something right. Was it weird that that annoyed him? "Guess he's not coming to the 'group get together' either..." He mumbled to himself as the new couple started walking away together, presumably towards his class without any thought of thanking the person who got them there in the first place.

That was when it hit him. According to Takuya JP had a date on Saturday and now so did he. And he said he _needed _a date, then corrected himself which could have been nerves about asking out Colette but seemed too suspicious. Why would he need a date on Saturday if he already had plans...? Then it sunk in.

Shit.

**A/N: So how was that? I hope people are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it! Next chapter is the infamous date dun-dun-dun-dun...I'll try not to mess it up! Have a great summer everybody! :D**


	6. Secret 3

**A/N: Back from the land of death –alive! Amazing I know :D Anyways, on with the chapter it is the great date at last! Yay! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...but please enjoy my story that is hopefully half as good as my childhood's favourite TV show if you can!**

"I'm going to kick his ass when I get back there..." Kouji forced out through gritted teeth as he steered violently. Zoe sat in the passenger seat, looking unconcerned by his not-so-smooth driving.

"Don't but stupid Kouji, it's not like Tommy planned to fail his math test. I think it's nice of Kouichi to stay behind and help him study," She reprimanded him with a smile. He felt like banging his head against the steering wheel but knew it would only bring up more questions.

She was better off blissfully innocent of the bigger plan, and he was better off with her being oblivious as well. He was right in thinking that JP and Takuya would bail for their dates, Zoe was more than happy to excuse them and now Tommy and Kouichi were mysteriously busy. Could they be any more obvious?

"Besides, now we can do whatever we want all day!" She cheered, and he chuckled dryly. "Well...whatever I want since you didn't want to come in the first place," She amended sheepishly and he glanced over at her with a frown.

"I told you, I don't mind coming," He told her and she sighed. "Don't mind is not the same as wanting to Kouji." "I was looking forward to today," He reminded her of their conversation yesterday where he surprised her by actually knowing a decent amount about the zoo though he claimed never to have been there before.

"Before everyone ditched" –"I am _still _looking forward to today," He said with flat honesty. "Just because it's just me and you doesn't mean I'm suddenly dreading it. And just because I don't say I'm looking forward to something doesn't mean I'm not," He explained, glad he had a reason to keep his eyes on the road so he wouldn't have to look at her. Admitting that would be even harder looking her in the eyes.

"That's the problem Kouji; I never know what you're thinking because you never tell me!" She said then felt bad. It sounded like she was whining when really she shouldn't be complaining at all. It just frustrated her when he acted like she should know things that she had no way of knowing!

"I can't tell you everything I'm thinking," He replied lightly and she tried not to smile knowing he'd change the subject as soon as she let it go even a little bit. "A little would be nice. It is almost my birthday you know," She added on the end for good luck and he actually smiled in a way he rarely did around anyone else.

"I know, Monday," He said automatically. He still hadn't decided whether it would be a good idea to buy her a present or not. They were close friends but he had no idea what she'd want and it seemed a little forward since he never had before...

"So...?" She prompted. "What?" He asked, confused. "What are you thinking?" She demanded and he just laughed. "Not telling. What else do you want to know?" She reached out to punch him and he leaned out of the way, causing the car to swerve. She decided not to beat him up while he was behind the wheel.

"Well I already know you apparently like some mystery girl that no one will tell me about..." "You asked other people?" He asked, feeling his heart drop at the thought. Someone must have tripped up, they were all horrible liars, it wouldn't be that hard to figure it out if she started poking around for answers.

"Only Takuya and he wouldn't tell me, he said he owed you after the Colette thing," She said, folding her arms in a pouting grimace. Relief washed through him and he shot her a grin. "Hm, no luck there. Because I obviously don't have any other secrets right?" He teased and that got her attention.

"So tell me another secret!" She asked and he shook his head stubbornly. "Come on, you can't bring it up then not answer! Consider it an early birthday present," She begged and he considered it for a minute then shrugged.

"Ok, I'll tell you one. I don't have my driver's licence yet," He told her and a mix of baffled disbelief crossed her face then she glared at him. "Liar, you told me you got your licence already!"

"How do you know I wasn't lying then?" She bit her lip looking away. "Relax, I was kidding. You know that thing where you're supposed to laugh? Obviously I have my licence," He told her semi-reassuringly.

"Kouji!" She whined and he chuckled, enjoying her begging more then she knew. "Fine, fine, a real secret. Ok...secret number one about Kouji, I have never lied to you before," He said solemnly. "Really?" She asked in surprise and he nodded calmly.

"Never had a need to," He said, answering her question before she could ask it as he often did. "I don't know why you want to know my secrets anyways, you read me too well anyways," He muttered and she perked up at this as well.

"Are you kidding? I can't read you at all! Half the time I'm guessing," She said with a frown as they pulled into the crowded parking lot. "Well you guess well then," He commented as he unlatched his seatbelt and hopped out of the car, waiting at the hood for her to get out and come to meet him.

It was a good thing he did because it gave him time to reassemble his facial expression into something less obvious as he noticed what she was wearing for the first time. He had barely taken time to look when she got in the car; he was too busy cursing his stupid sly brother. A classic cut cream skirt was matched with a t-back tank top.

Large swaths of smoky black fabric and darker stripes were separated with cream coloured lace and the whole t-back was swirling lace over translucent organza material. Her blond hair was blowing around her face in the breeze as she skidded over to his side in girly flip flops that looked incredibly uncomfortable to him.

"Ready?" She asked obliviously and he nodded, not trusting his mouth to work right. Walking up to the ticket booth they fought almost immediately over who was paying and eventually he laid down the 'its-almost-your-birthday' card and she shut up while he paid for them both.

It seemed like they sometimes fought more then they talked but it didn't matter, it reminded him of the old times in the digital world when he was the reason in the group and she...well she just held her own as the only female in a group of males.

They walked together, sometimes holding hands sometimes just being companionable, depending on how fast she needed to drag him towards the next exhibit she was overly excited about. It was a good metaphor for their relationship right now. Her intense but bubbly nature had always thrown him off balance but it was also what he liked about her. His brooding stare, which intimidated others never seemed to put her off.

"Aren't you dying in that sweater?" She asked, fanning herself with her hand as they came to the larger cages. "No," He scoffed, not having even noticed the heat yet. "I saw that look!" She pointed out dramatically, putting her finger right in his face. He stared cross-eyed at her before shaking it off.

"Saw what?" He asked innocently as he grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the large pen with legitimate curiosity while curling his hand around hers. "You were laughing at me," She declared and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"No I wasn't," He replied, hesitating in his steps. "You were on the inside," She muttered and she sounded so paranoid that he couldn't help bursting into laughter that didn't help his situation at all as she pummelled him lightly with fists that made little impact on his body that had remained toned from his rigorous training in the digital world.

He finally dragged her the rest of the distance to the large pen and looking inside curiously he felt a mix of awe and nostalgia. There were wolves running inside, not many but it reminded him distinctly of how it felt to run on all fours at full speed.

"It's sort of surreal isn't it?" She said quietly, standing just in front of him and he looked down at her as he realized he'd been staring for awhile. "Yah," He agreed, glancing back at the sleek grey bodies. Reaching forward hesitantly he touched her side and she jumped but not before he felt it give a telltale rumble.

He laughed as she blushed fiercely, not removing his hand from her waist. Besides, it felt comfortable there. "I forgot, you eat more than JP," He teased and she rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

...

She tossed her garbage into the can as he finished laughing at her failed attempt to get it in from their place on the grassy lawn nearby the wolf pen. Looking down at him with a huff she couldn't help softening her expression.

True, they did fight a lot, but he just looked so damn relaxed stretched out on the grass with his hands behind his head and a small smile on his face. He opened his dark blue eyes a crack and flicked them sideways in time to see the two kids creeping up behind her, water guns in hand.

He barely had time to roll to the side and cover his face with one side of his open sweater before she was shrieking and getting soaked by the unknown assailants. He shook with laughter, trying to hold it in as he imagined how pissed she was going to be but couldn't when she planted a firm kick in his ribs.

Needless to say it hurt a bit but that didn't stop him from laughing as he rolled back onto his back, looking up at her as she dripped water, glaring wrathfully down at him. Her hair and shirt were soaked, and it was a very good thing her shirt wasn't entirely white though it was now utterly skin tight. The lace parts were if anything more attractive to his wandering eye.

"You saw them coming!" She accused and he couldn't stop laughing long enough to confirm or deny. She grumbled to herself and dropped down beside him, smoothing her skirt carefully. "Stupid pervy little kids," She mumbled and he propped himself up on his elbows a little to look over her shoulder at the quickly escaping boys in question who couldn't have been over ten.

"What do you want me to do, beat them up? They're like, eight," He said flippantly only to receive a very scary death glare that convinced him to shut up again. "Why do these things always happen to me?" She mourned dramatically as he sat up silently beside her.

"It's not that bad," He told her, eyeing her with a critical view then remembered he wasn't supposed to be talking. "Not for _you,_" She said dryly though the lace parts of her shirt had already been semi-see through to begin with and therefore appropriately placed. Not that he had a problem with that.

Pulling off his sweater he also removed his shirt and then tossed it into her surprised face. "What the" –she held up the pale yellow shirt curiously then looked at him in confusion once she had identified it.

" –!"

She came up with nothing as he shrugged back into his unzipped sweater. "Well? Are you going to put it on or not?" He asked impatiently. "Why?" She asked, turning a brilliant shade of red as he leaned back, allowing the sunrays to reflect off his bare skin.

"Well I didn't give it to you for no reason," He said as though it were the most logical thing in the world to hand over his shirt to her. "Why not your sweater?" She asked, voice muffled as she slid on the shirt which was too big for her but strangely familiar at the same time. Maybe it was just knowing who it belonged to.

"You said it was too hot," He replied simply. To him it was the logical thing to do. The heat was blistering so going mostly bare-chested was no big deal, and she was the one complaining about being wet. Too hot was a good way to describe how he looked and how her face felt.

The lines his muscles made underneath his skin were noticeable while not being grotesque or showy, simply a reminder that though he preferred a logical approach he had brawn to go with his brains. Oops was her drooling too obvious?

"Thanks," She said quietly, reminded of the time in the digital world when he was still just trying to get used to being part of a team and they travelled through a freezing area. When she commented about not being able to feel her fingers he willingly handed over his sweater to her then.

Even years later the memory still came back clearly to her. He just shrugged the same as he had then, proving that in some ways he still hadn't changed. Lying back down on the grass he shut his eyes and enjoyed the sunlight.

"You should tie your hair back if it's bothering you so much," He commented lazily, opening one eye as she finger combed it irritably and then looked to him with surprise. "What do you know about hair?"

"I'm pretty sure yours is the same as mine, just because it's a different colour," He said tugging pointedly on his dark ponytail that peaked out from underneath his bandana. It fell back down his back as he released it, in a slim silky line, a gorgeous ink black with just the right tint of blue to it.

"I guess..." She said doubtfully fingering her own straight blond hair that was more soft then silky and just beyond shoulder length. Somehow the idea of him actually combing his hair every morning the same way she did had never occurred to her, she had more pictured it as naturally always being pulled back since he had always worn it that way for as long as she'd known him.

"Did you ever worry about your hair in the digital world?" She asked, lowering herself down onto the grass. "My hair was the least of my worries, it wasn't trying to turn me back into a fractal code," He said with a frown.

His eyes flew open in surprise and he tensed as something soft touched his stomach. He struggled to lift his head while not jostling her as he saw the strands of golden hair running across his skin. She had also lain back on the grass, her head resting just below his chest comfortably on his bare skin. He raised his hand and brushed her head gently as she sighed contentedly.

It was silent for a moment just lying there and watching the clouds drift by as the sun beat down on them. She liked feeling the motion of his steady breathing beneath her and the warmth of his t-shirt despite the hot weather. His hand stroked through her damp hair soothingly, an automatic motion. Suddenly she wasn't ticked off about getting sprayed by the little brats with water guns anymore.

"Do you miss it?" She asked, breaking the silence tentatively. He nodded then realized she couldn't see. "Secret number two about Kouji, I miss the digital world a lot sometimes, even though we were pretty much fighting the whole time we were there," He told her quietly.

She laughed, remembering their conversation from the car. "It was so long ago but I still remember it so well. Kind of sad that we never got any credit though, huh?" "Well we did become famous voice actors," He joked lightly and they both laughed.

The ex-digidestined joked a lot about how despite having saved the world nobody even seemed to notice. Even after the Japanese and English anime was made, people rarely recognized their voices from the TV show though they all voiced their own characters. Nobody really believed them that what happened really, well, _happened_ but apparently it sounded like a great story because the cartoon was a hit.

"Even though I know they couldn't fit everything in I never liked that they had to leave so much out. Sure they got all the battles but we went through so much emotional stuff as a group. The show makes us look like immature kids," She pointed out, not for the first time.

"Zoe, we were immature kids," He contradicted, then sighed. "But I guess I know what you mean. When I gave you my sweater they skipped the part where you gave it back but that was the first time I really felt like I made a connection to the group," He admitted hesitantly, looking down at her but she had her eyes closed and was smiling happily.

"I was always glad you joined the group. I don't think we would have saved anything if it weren't for you. Takuya's great and all but you balanced each other out." "Hey, you weren't so bad as Kazemon," He said in assurance as he bumped her lightly and her smile widened.

"Don't lie, you just thought she was hot," "I was twelve; I barely knew what hot meant!" He replied, defending himself. "I'm sure that's changed," She scoffed and he suddenly felt the urge to tell her that his feelings towards her hadn't changed much at all since then.

"Oh yes, I'm much wiser now," He said sarcastically and she flipped over to punch his abs playfully. He grunted and flinched a little but made no move to stop her. "Is that supposed to hurt? I did have the spirit of Magnagarurumon you know," He said as he flexed to protect his kidneys.

He half sat up and grabbed her fists in his larger hands, holding her steady easily. "What would you do if I spirit evolved to Zephyrmon?" She asked, struggling to pull her hands out of his grasp as she kneeled beside him to no avail. Talking about evolving was pointless since they both knew it was impossible after saving Kouichi but it didn't stop them from imagining what it would be like.

"Stare, like half the other people in this park," He said with a grin and she shot him an indignant look before lunging forward and pressing his fists into his own stomach using her weight as her best weapon. He actually had to expend some effort to push her off of him again without releasing her hands, the muscles in his arms locked rigidly so she couldn't try it again.

"Well how often do you see half bird half human digimon flying around the zoo?" "They'd probably think I was part of the exhibit," She agreed with a giggle, still putting all her weight on his arms, knowing that it was just a matter of waiting for one of them to give out.

A cat call shattered through the air, breaking into their conversation rudely and causing both of them to falter. She tried to turn her head to look behind her for whoever it was but it was impossible with the way she was leaning on him. Sitting up entirely he brought her hands above her head like a puppeteer and twisted so that she was forced to flip over landing hard on her bottom.

He then brought their entwined hands down to her waist where he wrapped both of their arms around her and pulled her right up against his side so he was holding her securely. "Was that really necessary?" She asked, sounding irritated about the theatrics, "I could have sat up by myself."

"But it wouldn't have been nearly as fun," He said as he scanned the lawn for whoever the caller had been. She knew his light tone was meant to mask the tenseness in his body and that the way he had his arms around her had nothing to do with romance and everything to do with protectiveness.

He wasn't like Takuya, he didn't jump into action and run to nail whoever it was in the face, but he wasn't making her an open target either while he figured out who exactly was taunting her since the cat call had been specifically directed towards her. If she didn't know him so well she wouldn't have been able to tell at all except for the taut muscles pressed against her back and encasing her waist.

A group of teenagers was standing on the tarmac laughing, talking and occasionally glancing in their direction. "Can I have a turn?" One of the guys called, cupping his hands to his mouth. "No," Kouji said calmly back, knowing his voice would carry the distance.

One of the girls put her hands on her hips unhappily as she turned to face the person who shouted to them. "Come on man, don't be selfish" –He started to say back as Zoe struggled in his arms, lived with anger.

"Let –me –go," She ordered him, digging her nails into his hands. "No," He repeated keeping her firmly in his arms. "She's about to put him in his place anyways," He added as she tried to elbow his ribs hopelessly. She stopped struggling long to enough to see why said flirt had cut off mid sentence.

The girl who Kouji had noticed ramping up for a fight was saying something to him and neither looked very happy about it as she stomped away. He called after her and without giving Zoe a second glance he hurried after her, ignoring his friends' teasing as he tried to reason with...whoever she was.

Reasoning with girls, Kouji knew from experience, was a lost cause.

"You should have let _me _put him in his place," She snapped angrily, giving him the full experience right now. "He had no right to hit on me if he didn't even have the nerve to come over here himself especially because he clearly has a girlfriend," Zoe raged, ignoring how tense her captor still was.

"If she hadn't done it I would have, it wasn't like you had anything to worry about," He told her, not sure why she thought he wasn't planning on doing anything. "You're always so protective," She said quietly and he wasn't sure if that was a complaint or a fact.

"If you don't like it you shouldn't wear such short skirts," He said and she tried to turn to glare at him but he held her effectively still. "My skirt is not that short," She replied testily, challenging him to push his point.

"Short enough," He pointed out. "Are you saying that it's my own fault if creeps like him hit on me?" She demanded and he sighed in her ear gently riffling her hair as he leaned his head against her wearily. She just didn't understand and he wasn't sure he could explain it.

"I don't like it when you wear skirts," He started, feeling her tense to deliver another blow after his offensive comment.

Eyes flashing angrily he continued, "I don't like when you let guys stare at you." He tried to force himself to relax as she hesitated but it always put him on edge when other guys hit on her. For the first time she let go of her own anger enough to notice how much he was struggling with his own.

Rarely did Kouji explode, in the digital world he usually only ever fought in his spirit forms but that didn't mean it was easy for him to control his temper. The only time he'd ever really flipped was when Takuya put the whole team in danger with one of his stupid plans. Luckily he learned his lesson before they had a repeat fight but she knew even if he didn't show it he sometimes did lose his levelheadedness.

"It makes me...angry, when other guys look at you. When you don't protect yourself and you don't let me protect you I can't help it," He explained slowly, awareness only sharpening as adrenaline surged through him. Did this count as a confession? Well she wanted to know all his secrets.

"I can't help it if people choose to stare at me," She said but her voice had lost the sharpness it held before. "I know you can't, it's just..." He felt like his muscles were so taut they'd snap as he clenched his hands around her fists.

She chose to remain silent, letting the seconds flow by as he slowly worked to relax himself bit by bit. Why was it so hard to just let it go? All he did was compliment her in an unwanted and particularly vulgar way but he hadn't hurt her. Mostly it hurt his ego, Kouji recognized unhappily, because he could never be that way.

He was her friend, he was protective, he could even be nice but he felt way too awkward to ever compliment her. Sure he thought she looked beautiful as always today but he didn't say a word when he saw her just...moved along. What was wrong with him?

"Are you mad at me?" She asked meekly and he blinked in surprise, snapping himself out of his thoughts. "At you? No," He said with a frown, finally relaxing his hands around hers. "What are you thinking about?" She continued, still confused and as always wondering what was going through his head. Sometimes she didn't understand him at all despite the strong connection between them.

"I'm frustrated...and happy," He told her honestly. "That's not a thought," She contradicted and he chuckled slightly. "I'm thinking about how I'm feeling and I'm feeling frustrated, and happy." She leaned back against his chest, feeling the warmth of his bare skin through the fabric of her shirt, or should she say his shirt.

"I'm glad you're happy," She said with a sigh closing her eyes as he pressed his cheek to her temple gently. His heart was thumping comfortably against her back and he forgot about what had gone down before.

"Zoe?" He asked and she made a noncommittal noise of awareness. "Why do you still hang out with the digidestined more than anyone else?" He knew the answer but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Because, after the party I realized I would never be able to trust anyone else the way I do you guys. You've been there for me through everything and always will be. You're my best friend Kouji," She said after a moment and he smiled to himself, even though she couldn't see and even though he had already known that, it made a difference to hear it.

It reminded him of all the things he'd never been able to say out loud to her.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you at that party," He said, remembering the nightmare that day represented in his memory like a permanent scar. It was right before she and Takuya broke up though they'd only been on a handful of dates and he was sulking alone rather than out with his friends.

It was simply referred to as 'the party' among them though it was rarely brought up. He could never erase the shame he had over not being there when she needed him most. Not that it was Takuya's fault but at least he was there for her afterwards.

He didn't even know until JP called him to fill him in. After that he made it his job to constantly be at her side to protect her. She was strong but if anything bad ever happened to her again he knew it was just as much his fault as anyone else's. When she and Takuya broke up he recognized his feelings for her and that just made it that much harder.

"It wasn't your fault," She reminded him but he just frowned. In some ways it was his fault not because he did something but because he _didn't._ "I know," He struggled to say. "But I never told you I was sorry before and I know you like to know...so now you do. I was sorry. I am sorry. I'll never let anything like that happen to you again."

To his surprise she giggled sweetly. "You're so cute sometimes Kouji. Are you trying to say you're always protective of me because you're trying to settle the score?" He considered contradicting her, then decided to go for it. He didn't like being called cute; it made him sound like a push over.

"I'm not cute," He said stubbornly then added, "And I'm protective of you because I care about you, Zoe." She was silent and he wondered if that was too obvious of him but it wasn't like he could take it back now.

"I care about you to, Kouji," She said quietly and he wondered what exactly that meant or more directly, _how _she meant it. Did she care about him in a friendship way? A romantic way? Both? He didn't have the guts to ask. Instead they both stayed quiet sitting front to back as her breathing slowed and her body relaxed against his.

He wasn't sure how much time passed as he sorted through his complicated feelings for her and speculated about her feelings for him. When the air cooled a little he figured it must be approaching dinner time and he should get her home before it was cold so she could dry off.

He nudged her gently and she just mumbled in her sleep. He must be going soft because he didn't want to wake her up when she looked so peaceful. He slowly pulled away his left arm, sliding it under her bare knees and lifting her bridal style as he stood up smoothly, trying not to jostle her.

Walking across the grassy lawn he made his way around the perimeter of the zoo that was considerably less busy then it had been earlier. The real challenge was opening the car door and not dropping her but he'd done more challenging things before like allowing himself to be pummelled half to death in the village of beginnings. Sliding her into the seat and strapping the belt around her he shut the door quietly and made his way around to his side.

They were almost to her house when she yawned slightly, eyes opening a crack as she squinted at the passing road then over at him in alarm before relaxing again. "What time is it?" She asked in a tired voice and he glanced at the dashboard.

"A little after five, I wanted to get you home before you got sick in those wet clothes." He had already zipped up his own sweater in the chilly air and had the heater on. "Sorry for falling asleep," She said sounding embarrassed but he just waved it off with his hand.

"No big deal," He assured her as he pulled into her driveway. "Want to come inside?" She asked and he considered it for a minute. "Are your parent's home?" He replied in question, not sure he was up for the interrogation that would surely come when they found out he had taken their daughter on a 'date' since everyone else bailed.

"I don't think so," She said, gesturing to the empty driveway. "You're home alone?" He said with a frown while removing his seatbelt and getting out of the car. "I've been home alone before Kouji," She laughed at his concerned expression.

"Still..." He said and she looked at him disbelievingly before realizing that he was just teasing her. "Come on, I'm not that paranoid," He said, reaching for her head but she ducked out of the way, grabbing his hand to pull it out of reach.

"I wouldn't put it past you," She replied with a mock glare as he grinned, reaching up with his other hand to mess up her hair before she could grab it. Standing in front of her door, hands clasped he realized he didn't want their 'date' to end. She misread the expression on his face and sighed sadly.

"I assume you want to leave and beat up Kouichi now?" She asked half heartedly and he chuckled. "Nah, I don't need to. I had a good time today," He said and she looked surprised at his words. Not the fact that he had a good time, but the fact that he said it without any prompting.

"I'm glad. I did to," She said with a sweet smile and he tightened his grip around her hands, not wanting to let go. He was on a role so far, and he knew he'd kick himself later if he didn't say something now.

"That reminds me," She said suddenly, killing his momentum as she released him, forcing him to let go regretfully. Reaching down she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it off over her head, handing it back to him. Taking it he also took the moment to remember what he wanted to say.

Takuya would tell him to go for it and so far he'd had more luck with Colette then he had. Taking a deep breath he said quickly, "You look really good today Zoe." Glancing down at herself self-consciously she gave him a strange look.

"Are you saying I don't look good other days?" "Well you sure know how to take a compliment," He said sarcastically to cover his nerves and she giggled girlishly. "I don't think you've ever complimented my looks before," She said thoughtfully and he rolled his eyes.

"At least I tried," He defended sheepishly. "I meant that as a good thing. Knowing what you're thinking has its perks," She said dare he think it flirtatiously. "What if you didn't like what I was thinking?" He asked seriously, sliding his fingers between hers in what was beginning to feel like a natural way. It still made his heart pound though.

"I'm not made of glass, I can handle disappointment," She said in a tough voice that just made him want to laugh. "I wasn't talking about how you look in a bad way, you look...always look...good to me. I just thought you might not like to know that I was thinking that," He told her raising his hand slowly to brush back her hair hesitantly.

She leaned into his hand, feeling her legs go strangely weak. "It doesn't bother me to know that you find me attractive," She said, roughly translating his words in her head as he slid his hand back into her hair distractedly.

"Good," He pulled her close suddenly, pressing her face to his chest and leaning his head against hers. She jumped with surprise then relaxed wrapping her arms around his waist. "I didn't mean to say that," He mumbled, not releasing her.

"So you don't think I always look good?" "I do, I just didn't mean to actually say it." She giggled aloud in wonder. Only Kouji would come up with something like that and say it aloud. "Happy almost birthday, Zoe," He told her quietly, still holding her close before slowly releasing her a small smile on his face.

He had done what he thought he'd never been able to do, he complimented her! And she didn't seem to mind either!

"It's not my birthday yet, you still have to be nice to me on Monday," She replied teasingly. "I thought I was doing a pretty good job of being nice today," He protested. "Very nice," She agreed with a flirtatious smile before stretching up to press a kiss to his cheek sweetly.

"See you Monday!" She called over her shoulder with a laugh as he turned bright red. He tried to reply but it was like his tongue had gone numb as he fumbled for words that wouldn't come out. Even after the door shut behind her and the lights went on inside he stood there dumbly, unable to move.

Everything inside him had gone all mushy and tingly. Eventually he dragged his feet back over to the car but as he sat down his cell phone fell out of his pocket with a clank. Picking it up he smiled, heart still beating quickly.

He hadn't even noticed it vibrating but he had over ten texts from his friends asking him about the date, how it was going, whether she was having a good time, whether or not she guessed they set them up. Sometimes he thought his friends were crazy. Sometimes he loved that they were.

Light: Secret #3 about Kouji –I am glad that no1 else showed up 2day.

He knew she'd read it before he saw her again.

**A/N: And that is one crazy long chapter! I meant to split it in two, but since I had nothing better to do this weekend I figured I might as well post it all. Good luck on exams for anyone talking them right now!**


	7. Trademark

**A/N: Chapter seven has arrived! Hope I'm doing alright! Remember, spirit name followed by italics is texting/SMS; I wouldn't want anyone to get confused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Kouji's bandana...or Kouji...that's only wishful thinking...unfortunately...**

_Fire: Did he tell u how the date went yet?_

_Darkness: He won't say a word, not even 2 me._

_Thunder: Must have gone badly. Ne1 talked 2 Z yet?_

_Ice: u never know with Light even if it went well he might not want 2 talk about it. I haven't seen her since Saturday b4 they left._

_Fire: She is at the mall 2day with Cole, she might tell her something._

_Thunder: how'd ur date go Saturday?_

_Fire: Great__ urs?_

_Thunder: nah, she turned out superficial u know? Glad it worked out 4 u._

_Ice: wow Fire actually got a gf? _

_Fire: don't sound so amazed..._

_Darkness: is it official yet?_

_Fire: yes_

_Thunder: great now that's all he's going 2 talk about._

_Darkness: i'm more interested 2 see what happened with Light and Wind._

_Fire: thanks a lot guys -_- How has he been acting since then?_

_Darkness: happy i guess but he's been really quiet. I don't think it went badly or he'd b depressed._

_Ice: How much do u think he likes her?_

_Fire: 10 bucks says more then he wants 2 admit._

_Thunder: not fair, Light doesn't like 2 admit nething._

_Darkness: i guess we will see when they r 2gether again on Monday b/c he'll never talk and she'll b suspicious if we bring it up._

_Fire: i hate waiting..._

_Thunder: who is going 2 keep an eye on her locker 2 see if they come in 2gether?_

_Fire: i say we ambush them._

_Ice: wat if they r not 2gether?_

_Darkness: it's her birthday Monday unless things went really badly he won't avoid her._

_Fire: so we ambush them?_

_Thunder: we should give them space._

_Ice: i agree with fire._

_Fire: Darkness wat do u think?_

_Thunder: ur his brother u decide._

_Darkness: i'll leave wen we get 2 school but keep an eye on him 2 see if they meet up. If they do i'll text u guys and we can ambush got it?_

_Ice: Sounds good._

_Thunder: fine._

_Fire: k..._

...

"Later," Kouichi called over his shoulder as he walked away from his brother casually. Kouji barely nodded, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Was he nervous about seeing Zoe again? It was driving him nuts, wondering what had happened on their 'date'.

He went around the corner, watching as his brother stuck his hands in his pockets and walked towards the parking lot where the buses were just pulling in. He scanned the line up and crowds of students, looking for one person in particular.

Turning around suddenly he stared at the corner where Kouichi was standing, looking curious for a moment then turned back to the crowds at someone called his name eagerly. Kouichi held his breath wondering if he'd noticed him watching and sincerely hoped he just counted it off as a twin thing.

Now he saw Zoe making her way over to his side and he smiled a little seeing her before wading into the crowds as if there was no one else there. Kouichi felt like all the breath had been knocked out of him as Kouji pulled one hand out of his pocket and immediately linked it with hers. What had happened since last week when he was embarrassed to be seen holding her hand simply because she was trying to get his attention?

He was saying something and she was laughing as he looked away in embarrassment, thankfully not in his direction this time. They made their way over to the sidewalk and started to cross the lawn towards the school but he stopped, telling her to wait and then pulling out his cell phone.

_Light: Don't even think about it._

Kouichi looked up from his phone just in time to catch his brother's eye and grin sheepishly before they disappeared inside the school. He hesitated as he thought about it. On one hand he had told the other guys that if he saw them together he would text them so they could ambush them to ask about the date.

On the other Kouji obviously knew what was going on or at least had an idea. The real question was who was he more scared of, Takuya, JP and Tommy or Kouji on his own? The answer was pretty obvious.

He put his phone away.

Besides, it was Zoe's birthday, pissing Kouji off today seemed like a really bad idea...

"What was that about?" Zoe asked innocently as they walked together slowly towards her locker. "I have a feeling the guys had a plan to make your birthday very memorable," He said dryly, leaning back against the locker beside hers as she grabbed her books quickly.

"Like a surprise party?" She asked and he gave a small chuckle. "Not exactly. Don't worry about it; I'm sure you'll find out tomorrow. For now I told them to leave you alone on your birthday," He said unable to resist another small smile as he took the books right out of her arms and started walking in the direction of her math class.

"Um...why are you carrying my books?" She asked, jogging to catch up. "Did you miss the part about it being your birthday?" He asked in mock confusion but not missing her delighted smile. "So are you going to be this nice all day?" She continued, all but skipping along beside him.

"I thought we already confirmed that I was trying to be nice?" He said, reminding her of Saturday as she blushed fiercely. Not a moment went by when he forgot about her kiss. Part of him was still afraid to believe she liked him. The rest of him told that part to shut up and enjoy it.

"Yes, if you don't mind I will try to be nice today," He continued to tease. "You better do better then try," She said with a stern expression on her face, putting her hands on her hips. "I will," He promised and people in the hallways seemed to be staring more than usual as they walked together, the smile severely out of place on his normally serious face.

"I'll do whatever you want today. Consider it a birthday present," He offered as they arrived at her math class and stopped outside the door. She took her books backs, hands brushing his purposefully and a thrill ran through him like an electric current.

She fake cackled evilly, dropping her books onto the ground noncommittally as she rubbed her hands together, a sparkle in her turquoise eyes. "This is going to be so much fun," She said with glee and he didn't look the slightest bit concerned.

"You're wish is my command," He said as she bit her lip, looking to the ceiling as though searching for ideas. "I've got it!" She said, snapping her fingers excitedly. "You have to eat lunch with me!" She ordered, poking him in the chest with one finger.

"Um...I always eat lunch with you," He said in confusion. She rolled her eyes that were still sparkling mischievously, "I meant only me, without the other guys." "Oh," He said simply, blinking his dark eyes contemplatively. It would only earn him more inquiry afterwards but he couldn't really argue with her since he didn't mind spending time alone with her and he'd already said he'd do whatever she wanted.

"Sure," He said amiably and her smile widened. "And you have to tell them why we're not eating with them," She continued as he froze. Now that was a more challenging task. "Fine..." He grumbled as she laughed at his expression.

"Just remember, if they kidnap me for questioning it's your fault," He complained. "I'll keep that in mind," She said as the warning bell rang. "I should go to class," He said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Ok," She said disappointment evident in her voice.

"But before I go..." He reached up and untied his bandana, pressing it into her hand. He had done everything else the guy's suggested except given her something of his that was 'personal'. He figured today was as good a day as any to go through with it.

"Look after that for me," He said and she tightened her hand around the wad of blue and brown fabric in wonder, staring at it for a minute as it sunk in. Much like Takuya never went anywhere without his hat and goggles the bandana was Kouji's trade mark, he had always worn it since before she knew him. She had always wondered what it would be like to wear it but was never brave enough to ask. Turned out she didn't have to.

Face suddenly breaking out in a huge smile she threw her arms around him, causing him to stumble as she hugged him happily. "Thank you!" She cried as he held his arms awkwardly at his sides, face flushing.

"No problem," He said in a traumatized voice as she released him folding the fabric into a careful triangle and tying it over her contrasting blond hair. "How do I look?" She asked and he grinned, feeling strange without it on but enjoying the way it looked on her.

"It's much better on you," He said, nodding affectionately as she bent to grab her books, straightening up still with that goofy smile on her face. A guy checked her out as he passed by and to Kouji's surprise it was her who turned immediately to glare at him.

"Get lost," She said and the guy looked taken aback, hurrying forward. "Was that alright?" She asked, swinging back to face him. He wasn't sure what to say to her hopeful expression so he reverted to silent mode, putting his hand gently on her head. "Better then alright," He said quickly, recognizing the hurt on her face and heading it off.

"See, standing up for yourself isn't that hard." The hurt vanished as her face brightened and he brought his hand away. "See you at lunch," He said, giving a half wave as he turned to go abruptly knowing he had about thirty seconds to get to his class on the other side of the school.

"See you," She replied, watching him go then skipping into her own class room, all but dancing with happiness. She was wearing Kouji Minamoto's trade mark exclusive Kouji-only bandana! She caught Colette's eye as she made her way to her seat and her friend noticed with a look of surprise. Yesterday on their mall trip they had mostly talked about her and Takuya but she took the opportunity to ask her a little about her and Kouji's strange relationship.

It was pretty obvious to her that Zoe had a thing for him but his feelings were less clear to her. Zoe filled her in a little on their 'non-date' Saturday and to her it sounded like he had feelings for her as well especially now that she was walking into class wearing his trademark. Maybe she should talk to Takuya first though...

...

Several hands grabbed the back of his sweater and dragged him backwards into the mostly empty classroom, slamming the door shut behind him. "What the fu" –"Alright what's going on?" Takuya demanded, immediately getting right in his face. Obviously the kidnapping was his idea. Glancing around JP and Tommy were also there, looking eager for details and then he saw Kouichi tied to a chair looking hopeless.

"They forced me to tell them," He said miserably as his brother stared at him trying to understand what was going on. "Are you going to talk or will we have to tie you up to?" JP asked, stretching a second extension cord in his hands threateningly. "The hell you're tying me up," Kouji said flatly, giving them all his infamous death glare.

"So what happened Saturday? Why was Zoe wearing your bandana?" Kouji raised his hand to touch his dark hair that was bare under the fluorescent lights. He received numerous comments and questions about it today especially from people who had seen Zoe wearing it.

"I told her I'd do whatever she wanted for her birthday and she wanted to wear it," He said defensively, leaving out the part where she didn't actually ask. "Besides, you guys were the ones who told me to give her something of mine." "So nothing happened Saturday?" Takuya asked suspiciously. "Um...not exactly..."

"What you mean _not exactly?_" He shouted, obviously not liking whatever was going on. "Cole said she kissed you! How is that not exactly?" "Well there was that," He admitted and Tommy's jaw dropped. "That's sort of a big deal, when were you planning on telling us?" Kouichi asked, and Kouji glared at his twin. Even he was ganging up on him and he was tied to a chair!

"It was just on the cheek and I never planned for you guys to know. If this is going somewhere it'll go somewhere, I don't want everyone to know," He told them all and JP rolled his eyes. "You should have thought of that before you practically announced it to the whole school. Everyone knows that bandana is your trademark."

He hesitated, not sure if what they were saying was true. Yah he always wore it without exception but it wasn't that big of a deal! "Well if you want to know so badly, I also promised I'd eat lunch with her today." Their faces all bore the same look of confusion that his had.

"_Alone,_" He stressed the word. "So if you don't mind...goodbye!" He said quickly and escaped out the door as they broke out in a confused babble. Kouichi was still yelling for him to untie him when he made it around the corner.

"What took you so long?" She asked, standing up from their usual table as he approached. "I told you they'd kidnap me," He grumbled and she looked at him in disbelief. "No seriously, they had Kouichi tied to a chair!" He insisted as she gave him a look that said 'sure they did'.

"Fine, don't believe me, but I'm not sitting with those lunatics," He announced. "Fine by me," She agreed walking away with him as the other guys came crashing through the doors in time to see them leaving the table.

"He was serious," Takuya said in awe as they all saw him reach for her hand bumping her hip playfully. It was so...un-Kouji-like. What had she done to him?

...

"Do you want to hang out?" He looked up in surprise as he turned off his phone that had been vibrating incessantly all through lunch. "When?" He asked simply, not minding the fact that she looked nervous when she asked. "After school?" She suggested and he sighed.

"I have a game after school. I know I promised I'd do whatever you asked though...want me to skip?" She looked shocked that he'd even suggest it. "No! I mean, you don't have to do that for me," She said shyly looking up at him under her lashes.

"It's your birthday," He said looking amused. "It's okay, I'll come to your game and we can hang out after," She compromised cheerfully. "Sounds good to me," He agreed, putting his phone in his pocket and then reaching over to put his arm around her shoulders. 'Sounds good' completely did not cover it, but it would do for now.

He'd regret thinking that later.

**A/N: So that's another chapter done! Gosh, I wish I could wear Kouji's bandana just for a day...oh well, hope this was a good chapter to everyone who reads it! Next ones got way more action I can't wait to post it ;)**


	8. That Feeling

**A/N: This is the second last chapter! I'd say I'm going to miss this story...but that'd be a lie...because there's going to be a sequel! I just love Kouzumi too much to stop writing so when I'm finish posting this one I'll start posting the sequel entitled: Express Yourself. That being said I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the language if it offends you but hey, the story is rated T!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it; wish I did, that's pretty much all there is to say, right?**

Cheers rang out as the buzzer went off signalling the end of the game. Raising his fists to the sky Takuya gave a victory cry, echoed by the rest of the team and most of the crowd seated on the bleachers. Funny how after being in the digital world his leadership skills transferred to the soccer field. He was only a junior and already the captain of the soccer team.

Kouji breathed a sigh of relief feeling the muscles in his legs burn like, well, like he'd been chasing a ball around for over an hour. Still, victory would make hanging out with Zoe after that much sweeter. Soccer was one of the few things that made losing his spirits bearable; it kept his mind and body sharp.

The other team was grouping together as well, looking disappointed. It had been a close match after all. Takuya motioned for the guys to go and shake hands; he had this thing about good sportsmanship, yet another thing that had carried over from their adventure as kids.

"Great game guys," He called, holding out his hand to the other team's captain who looked at him uncertainly before shaking his hand.

"Queer..." The guy mumbled and Kouji glared, overhearing although Takuya looked as oblivious as ever. He had always been harsher with his competition then his friend had been though.

"He's not queer," He contradicted quietly, taking his place to shake his hand a little too firmly to be friendly.

"And you'd know about not being queer ponytail boy," He said, dropping Kouji's hand as the anger of defeat leapt in his eyes.

"I don't care if you insult me, just don't insult Takuya. He's our captain, and a good one. Calling him gay because you lost makes you look worse then you already do," He said coldly and the other guy curled his lip. One of his teammates seemed to notice the growing tension between them as he put a hand on his captain's shoulder.

"Just let it go man, no big deal," the smaller boy said nervously but he just shook him off.

"No, this fag isn't going to tell me what I can and can't say. Are you his boyfriend girly-man?" He taunted and Kouji kept his temper in check. Getting in a fight would be pointless and it was clear from the other guy's teammates that they agreed.

"If you get in another fight, you'll be suspended for the rest of the season," said a slightly bolder guy on his team.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" He demanded, obviously frustrated with his team for backing out on him.

"Takuya isn't my boyfriend, neither of us is gay," Kouji told him, not allowing himself to get riled up. It wasn't that he personally had a problem with being called gay; lord knows he'd been called that enough times with hair like his. He didn't even have a problem with gay people in general, that was none of his business as far as he was concerned, he just didn't like it when people called his friends names.

"Kouji..." Takuya warned, taking note of the brewing fight and also seeing the anger in the other guys face.

"I've got it under control," he assured him, barely glancing his way.

"Kouji!" A second voice called and this time he actually took time to look as she hopped down from the bleachers, a look of concern on her face. Several people had stuck around to watch as the two teams stood together on the field with a definite sense of tension in the air.

She started to walk forward but he shook his head, silently motioning for her to stay back. If this did get ugly, which he had no plans of happening; he didn't want her caught in the middle. Turning back to face him the other team's captain raised his eyebrow in mock surprise.

"That bitch is _your _ho?" He asked loudly and he grit his teeth, feeling sudden rage rise up inside.

"What did you just call her?" He asked voice dangerously cold. Insulting Takuya because he lost was one thing; technically they had offended him by beating his sorry ass. Insulting Zoe was opening a whole new world of punishment.

"I said, is that your ho?" The words were barely out of his twisted mouth when a fist connected with his face. Takuya gave a shout of alarm as Kouji knocked the nameless offender to the ground, launching himself on him in fury, both fists moving into action.

"She...is not...a ho," He said commandingly between punches. The guy beneath him struggling to raise his hands in defence and wouldn't have got that far if Takuya hadn't attempted to drag him off. Propping himself up on an elbow the other guy glared at his dark hair rival, holding his hand to his bleeding mouth.

"What the hell is your problem?" He shouted and Takuya echoed that, struggling to contain his friend who had completely flipped seemingly out of nowhere.

"Let me go Takuya, he called Zoe a ho!"

"He called her a _what?_" Takuya asked surprised enough that his grip loosened and Kouji ripped away again throwing himself back on top of the other guy who got in one punch before he was brained with a solid fist. This time Takuya did nothing to stop him. The referee was blowing his whistle uselessly and in the end it took the coach to pull him off the guy whose face looked like a Halloween mask.

"Minamoto, calm the hell down," He ordered putting him in a double arm bar.

"Had enough yet?" He shouted to the other guy, but not stupid enough to struggle against the coach who was twice his size in weight alone.

"Bring it on!" He shouted back, scrambling to his feet even though he was bleeding and coughing painfully.

"Fuck you!" He jerked towards him but the hold only got tighter with no hope of escape unless he planned on dislocating both arms.

"Someone call the doctor for him, and get me a straight jacket for this one," He ordered and the referee pulled out his radio, asking for the school nurse ASAP.

"We get it; Orimoto isn't a...whatever he called her, you made your point, now calm down!" The Coach shouted in his ear and he slowly forced himself to keep his temper in check.

"I'm fine," He said gruffly and was surprised when he was released although the Coach kept a wary eye on him.

"Yah, well you won't be when the school gets through with you. That was stupid," He reprimanded, glaring down at a student that he would have expected better from.

"It was worth it," He said in the calmest voice he could attain and the Coach raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"Was it?" He asked.

"Yes," He replied certainly. He would have felt worse if he didn't beat that guy up. Nobody called Zoe anything other than Zoe without his permission first and definitely not 'bitch' or 'ho'. The Coach just sighed shaking his head as he saw unshakable pride.

"Get yourself over to the school you're going to have a lot to answer to. Somehow I don't think the principal is going to be moved by the argument of 'true love'."

...

"Kouji!" He looked up as the office door swung up and she all but tumbled in, looking anxious and angry all at once. He was relieved to see her, being in this room was like being in a jail cell though he was just waiting to be released now. That must be why they finally let her come see him. He wasted no time pulling her close, wrapping his tired arms around her tightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently in stark contrast to his earlier rage though he told the principal exactly what he had told his Coach.

"You're worried about _me?_" She asked, baffled. "You're the one who got punched!" He rolled his eyes but cracked a smile at the same time as she touched the purplish mark on his jaw gingerly. Her touch was soothing to the sore area the way no icepack could be.

"Only once, and I wasn't in the mood to care," He scoffed not wanting her to see how weak she could make him.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked, searching his face for an answer and he sighed, knowing she wouldn't like it. Glancing away his dark eyes tried to escape her penetrating gaze but no luck. There was no avoiding admitting what happened now.

"He called Takuya queer and then...he called you a ho," He said hesitantly and she flinched at the word.

"But why'd you beat him up?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Did you hear me mention that he called you a ho?" He asked waving his hand in front of her face. She pulled it away impatiently, frowning at him.

"Why would you get in a fight over something stupid like that? It's just a label" –

"A label that you don't deserve," He cut in angrily. "You're not a ho Zoe, not even close, I'm not going to let some bastard call you that."

"Kouji!" She admonished and he couldn't help smiling ruefully again. She still corrected his bad language even though he just beat someone up. He couldn't help thinking it was sort of cute.

"How long?" She asked with a resigned sigh, taking a step back from him although he kept his hands on her waist protectively.

"Two days suspension from school, one game for soccer. Takuya's going to be pissed," He said sounding a little regretful for the first time.

"Not yet, he's still mad to," She said and he looked curious.

"Were you guys waiting for me the whole time?" She nodded, looking up at him with a pained expression on her face.

"Kouichi waited to."

"You guys shouldn't have...I didn't mean to ruin your birthday," He said, actual regret in his voice now. He had promised himself that he'd do whatever it took to make her happy and then he went and ruined it. Not that he had a choice in his mind, but he still felt bad that it had to happen on her birthday.

"You haven't ruined it yet, besides, they kept me company. And you still owe me a date," She said, offering a small smile.

"Date?" He asked, not sure he had heard her right.

"We were going to hang out, remember?" She reminded him, like he could have forgotten, and he grinned, liking the way she called it a date.

"Of course I remembered. Just don't tell Takuya it's a date or he and the guys might hijack my car on the way out." They both laughed and he pulled her closer again, unable to help himself. He noticed that she was still wearing his bandana to.

Glancing over her shoulder she saw Takuya standing in the hallway with his face pressed to the glass, wide eyed, his cell phone in hand as Kouichi shot him a thumbs up and a grin. Noticing his gaze elsewhere she started to turn around to look but he gently turned her head back to face him, before weaving his fingers through hers skilfully so they were palm to palm less than a foot away from each other.

"Can we pretend this has nothing to do with Takuya?" He pleaded quietly and she laughed sheepishly as he called her next question.

"Well he keeps texting like mad every time we're together," She said and he winced at her thoughtful observation. Her eyes sharpened, noting his reaction.

"So I take it that all the weirdness lately _does _have something to do with Takuya and the guys?"

"What weirdness? You're paranoid Zoe," He said innocently raising their entwined hands to bop her head but she pulled both sets down, taking a step closer so they were little more than chest to chest, hands forcibly at her sides though he could have broken her grip easily if he wanted to...that would require him wanting to though.

Inside he felt like he was burning up as his adrenaline spiked recklessly, making him want to do a number of things, all of which would make his feelings for her more than a little obvious and none of which were appropriate for the principal's office.

"I think we both know what weirdness," She said boldly, shaking back her hair out proudly as she looked him in the eyes, her turquoise eyes defiant. He leaned a little closer, drawn to that expression, wanting not for the first time to know more than just what she was thinking.

He wanted to know what kissing her would be like. He'd kissed other girls before but nothing serious, and no one who had ever made him feel the way he did just thinking about a heated kiss with the fierce blond he was practically embracing right now.

"I guess it has been...weird...between us," He admitted, swallowing slightly though weird was not the word he would have picked. Amazing would have been a better choice in his opinion. "If they're bothering you I'll tell them to stop but they think that they're help" –

"That's not what I'm talking about!" She exclaimed, looking frustrated and embarrassed as he practically asked her to spell it out. "My point is Takuya is super obvious about everything, but you're not. I'm not good at flirting, I'm not good at...getting your attention. I ask you what you're thinking and you give some ambiguous answer that doesn't help me at all! I mean no matter what I do you don't seem to notice what I'm really trying to ask!" She blurted then flushed cheeks turning a charming pink as he chuckled, unable to resist as his whole body short circuited with happiness. So she did like him!

"And what are you trying to ask exactly?" He asked, heart hammering as he pulled their hands up so they were elbow to elbow, hand to hand and chest to chest, gazing intensely into her eyes as he raised an eyebrow slightly.

"What...you...what you think...about...me..." She said hesitantly, looking up at him shyly from the floor, eyes piercing even shielded by long black lashes. And man had he been pierced, but Cupid's freaking arrow. He'd never had so many cheesy thoughts at once before.

"You want to know what I'm thinking right now?" He asked softly, inclining his head towards her slightly as she caught her breath obviously catching his drift. She nodded eyes wide as she tightened her fingers around his. He was relieved he wasn't the only nervous one.

"I was just thinking, wondering really...if you'd be very upset if I kissed you right now?" He asked and nearly died as the words left his mouth. It was cheesy and sappy and felt wrong coming out of him yet so right at the same time...and these thoughts took way to long, he didn't care if she said yes or no he was going to kiss her so help him lord, he'd been waiting too long to hold back now.

"I'd only be upset if you didn't," She said in a breathless rush as he closed the distance between them, skimming his lips gently over hers. Not enough. Their surroundings disappeared as she closed her eyes, separating her lips ever so slightly against his lower lip as he dropped her hands and took her waist gently as he recognized her request for a deeper kiss.

Her arms encircled his neck shyly, fingers teasing his collar making his neck prickle as her skin brushed against his. Pressing forward eagerly he parted his mouth around hers, tugging enticingly at her lips as his tongue flickered out to lick playfully at the exposed inside of her mouth. She giggled and he rolled his eyes pulling away slightly.

"It's not nice to laugh while I'm trying to kiss you, you know," He said mock sternly and she just smiled planting another kiss on his mouth which made concentrating on talking much harder. She couldn't help it, kissing him was like entering a whole other world where the connection between them was so literal she felt like their minds moved together.

She could feel the beginnings of his small smile, something she wouldn't have noticed with her eyes but every small muscle movement was clear to her like they were suddenly speaking a whole new language. Because when they kissed he was _happy. _It was a powerful emotion she hadn't noticed coming from him before when they were together with his lone-wolf mask constantly shadowing him. Funny the things kissing could tell you.

She pulled away after her short distraction and said, "I wasn't laughing at the kissing, that part was perfect," She winked flirtatiously, noticing his flushed cheeks. "I just thought it was funny that when you finally decided to kiss me it was in the middle of the principal's office with your brother and Takuya watching everything," She continued teasing as his gaze traced every line of her face intent on memorizing this moment.

He resisted the urge to look at the window to see if the other two guys really were watching. Kouichi probably turned away with respect and probably some embarrassment but Takuya likely watched the whole thing with great interest.

"Well I do like to make a statement," He replied lightly, tugging his bandana still knotted firmly around her head. She giggled again, reaching up to take his hand.

"You know a lot of people think you giving me your bandana makes us 'official'," She said, and it was amazing how obvious her flirting was now that they'd kissed to him.

"Well doesn't it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he ran his hands up her arms and took her by the elbows, pulling her as close as she could come.

"Yes," She said with a blissful smile as he grinned and leaned down to kiss her again. She pulled away with a small frown. "What, no love proclamation?" She asked only half teasingly and sighed looking down. He knew this was coming; it wasn't Zoe-like for her not to bring up the whole 'express yourself' thing.

"I think it's pretty clear I have strong feelings for you at this point. And I'm not talking about the, let's-be-friends-even-if-we-break-up kind, I'm talking about the lets-stay-together-forever-and-if-we-break-up-it'll-never-be-the-same kind," He said seriously, looking her in the eyes as she looked solemnly back.

"I know what it is I'm feeling...but I'm not ready to say it yet. Not because I don't believe this will work or because of you or...anything like that! Just..." He sighed again, frustrated with his lack of words to express himself. If Takuya could struggle through this why couldn't he? Why was everything harder for him?

"I'm afraid if I say it, you'll disappear," He finally admitted quietly in the best way he knew how to describe the fear inside of him. It sounded strange that way but she seemed to understand. He knew he loved her but saying it out loud made it feel like she really might disappear, taking his heart with her.

She wanted him to say it but part of him couldn't let go of the fear that it would still push her away if she knew exactly how strong his feelings for her were.

"That's enough for now," She said with a delighted smile to his surprise. He felt like an utter failure and she thought it was _good enough?_ He marvelled at how accepting she was and felt his heart expand with 'that feeling'.

"But you really mean it? You're mine?" She asked, looking innocently for confirmation and he chuckled with relief, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'm yours," He assured her, done with hesitating, done with waiting and watching. He wanted to be hers from now until always. "And that makes you mine," He said with a small growl and she laughed shoving him gently before he could grab her hands and pull them away, leaning in for another kiss just as the secretary walked back in.

She cleared her throat loudly and he pulled away quickly while Zoe flushed an interesting shade of pink, clearly embarrassed.

"Later," He muttered and she hip checked him with a frown that read 'shut up'.

"You're free to go Mr. Minamoto," She said, giving the couple a distasteful look and he nodded respectfully, grabbing his papers and exiting the office, pulling her after him.

"Are you going to explain _anything?_" Takuya demanded as he breezed by, pulling a giggling Zoe after him as their clearly distressed friend waved him cell phone in the air looking ridiculous.

"Someday," Kouji replied with a smirk. Someday indeed.

**A/N: So...what'd you think of the second last chapter? It kind of went from violent to fluffy so I'm interested to hear people's reactions. After all, without constructive criticism nobody's talent would ever grow and without encouragement nobody would ever have the will to continue and improve! **


	9. Someday

**A/N: Last chapter! Just something short to tie up this story and set it up for the sequel, I wanted to get it posted before I go to my cottage. There's no internet up there most of the time so it might be a couple days until the sequel is up but meanwhile please enjoy this finally completed story!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! **

A knock came on the door and he stood up from his computer quickly turning to face the incomer as it swung open. She looked happy to his relief as she swung the door almost shut and made her way across the semi-clean room towards him.

He hugged her gratefully, having quickly realized that it was going to take longer to get used to being without her then being with her. Being with her felt natural, waiting at home while she went to school all day made him feel like a caged beast, especially because he was grounded to his room during school hours.

"How was school? Are you alright?" He asked anxiously, cupping her face to examine her carefully with his eyes.

"My math equations didn't give me any paper cuts I promise," She said dryly and he rolled his eyes. She had returned the bandana simply because it was the Kouji trademark and he looked wrong without it but he had promised to buy her one of her own for her next birthday.

"I don't like not being able to keep an eye on you," He said in frustration, getting more and more used to voicing his thoughts allowed. It still wasn't great but it was getting there.

"Don't worry, Kouichi walked me over, I think he was more scared of you beating _him _up then any potential muggers or rapists," She teased and he just shuddered.

"Don't even say it," He said, running his hands through her hair anxiously. Tilting her head slightly in what he had begun to recognize as a request more than a hint he more than willingly kissed her to take his mind of muggers and rapists.

"At least you'll be back at school tomorrow," She said pulling away to speak before he closed the distance between them again dropping his hands to her waist and bringing her body closer.

"What makes you think I won't just get myself suspended again when I come back?" It was altogether too long of a sentence, and wasted precious time between soft kisses that only made him want more.

"Sheer willpower," She said breathily making his skin crawl with heat as she slid her hands under his sweater onto his lower back.

"My willpower isn't looking so good lately," He admitted, tongue flicking against her lips with every word he said in an incredibly distracting way. Running it along the inside of her lip she made no protest and it only encouraged him. Thankfully his parents had also taken his cell phone away so he hadn't had to answer to his friends yet either.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" She asked, a particular show of skill seeing as his tongue was still in her mouth. _Screw that,_ he thought adrenaline pumping through his body along with way too much testosterone.

Suddenly pulling away he disappeared beneath her hooking one arm under her knees, the other around her back and jerking her off her feet before dropping her on the bed. Joining her he looked down at her cheerfully, swirling her hair playfully.

"Funny, I don't feel much like talking anymore," He teased, tone not giving away the crazy feeling that was vibrating in every cell of his body. Still he waited for her to make the first move.

"Horny," She accused, wrapping her hands around the base of his neck and pulling him temptingly close.

"If you're horny, what does that make me?" He shot back and she laughed at the childish response as he took the opportunity to kiss her passionately.

He had never felt so little self control except when someone insulted one of his friends but this was a different sort of loss of control. He'd never really had to worry about over stepping his boundaries with a girl before and it was harder then he'd thought it would be.

As his tongue memorized the inside of her mouth, he clenched his hand around the hem of her skirt, his fingers cool against her hot skin. That was mostly to keep himself grounded so he wouldn't forget who he was with and where he was. She wasn't making it easy as she shifted beneath him so that she could move her hands against his abs provocatively.

No one would notice one small hickey right? Her hands kept moving circling around to his back and moving farther up as his second hand found her waist, teasing the bare skin gently. She tried to twist out of reach but he pinned her down effectively with his knees and body weight that was sufficiently higher then hers so that she could only struggle in vain.

"Is this bothering you?" He asked, leaving more than one small hickey on her neck as he spoke. She shook her head though her whole body was shaking slightly. Returning to her mouth this time he had a struggle for dominance as she kicked up a fight just to distract him from the sensitive exposed skin at her waist.

It worked so well that both were too distracted to notice the door opening and probably wouldn't have noticed their audience at all except for the sound of his brother's jaw hitting the floor. Kouichi watched, literally in shock as he walked in on his brother, _Kouji, _looking very comfortable on top of Zoe as they made out fiercely on his bed.

He had heard from Takuya that they were evidently together now since they started macking in the principal's office and he _did _ask him to walk Zoe over today but they could at least have left a sign on the door for his peace of mind! There was something disturbing about seeing his brother so vulnerable that way.

Kouji forced himself to pull away with the sounds of worlds being torn apart as he turned to look at the intruder at the same moment that Kouichi pulled out his cell phone, the mad light of revenge on his face. It served him right for leaving him tied up with those lunatics!

"Guess who I just walked in on making out?" He sang into the phone loudly as Takuya picked up.

"Shit," Kouji swore, as his brother jetted off down the hallway knowing that he'd be after him. Looking down at her she gave him a resignedly questioning look and he sighed, hanging his head.

"Please Zoe..." She rolled her eyes, but knew his manly pride wouldn't allow him to let this go so she just struggled to sit up and he quickly got off of her so that she could leap up after him before running to catch his brother.

"Kouichi don't you dare!" He shouted, knowing it was too late. He could just imagine Takuya dialling in a four way call right now. They found him in the kitchen gleefully telling the others about what he had just seen.

"I don't know how long they were at it for, but they looked pretty comfortable to me. He had his hand up her skirt" –

"I did not!" Kouji contradicted, lunging for the phone but he just danced out of reach grinning tauntingly.

"Apparently he didn't but it certainly _looked _like it," He continued and a loud babble of voices came through as Kouichi held it away from his ear, deafened by the sound of their chatter.

"Jesus Kouji, aren't you supposed to be the protective one, not the one feeling her up?" JP's voice called, cutting through Takuya and Tommy's commentary.

"He wasn't feeling me up, and even if he was that's none of your business. We're together and...We can do whatever we want!" Zoe chastised, shouting at the speaker phone irritably.

"Although your hand sort of was there," She muttered teasingly to him.

"Was not," He denied hotly, color rising in his cheeks obviously as he looked away in embarrassment, arm still around her waist all the same.

"But you wanted it to be," She sang, provoking his denial even more.

"You know, you'd think you wouldn't want that fact published to the rest of the world," He replied dryly.

"Not my fault if you're obvious about what you want," She said flippantly and he snapped his teeth at her in a playfully aggressive way.

"Did you two hear anything we said?" Kouichi demanded and Kouji looked over confused and feeling a little bad for ignoring their friend but to be fair the whole romance thing with Zoe was new to him and he was enjoying himself.

"Sorry, no, what'd you say?" He asked, trying not to let the impatience show through.

"Don't you guys think you might be taking things just a _little _fast?" Kouichi stressed, looking concerned. It wasn't that he was totally innocent, he didn't know Zoe's standards but he knew Kouji wasn't necessarily against sex before marriage. To his surprise his brother just started laughing though, low quiet laughter but it was still weird coming from him.

"You don't need to worry about us, I think we already had this discussion," He said, laughter still flickering in his eyes as he fought back a smile without fully succeeding as he looked down at his girl who smiled back challengingly.

He knew that there would be no action of that sort until he was able to talk about 'that feeling' with her. It was a silent deal they made when he confessed to having feelings he wasn't ready to talk about yet. While there was still emotional baggage in the way, sex was the last thing he needed to be worrying about.

Whether it took a month or a year or a life time, that had to come first. Her look of relief told him he had done right. Now he just had to conquer his fear...but he had always been bad at expressing himself.

**A/N: And that's the end! Hope everyone liked it :) I think I already mentioned this but just as a reminder, the sequel is entitled "Express Yourself" and I will probably start uploading it in about a week so stay tuned. Thank you to everyone who read this you're all awesome!**


End file.
